


Estarás a Salvo

by Pyxislynx



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyxislynx/pseuds/Pyxislynx
Summary: Dos amigos, un secreto y una verdad de la que no podrán escapar.
Relationships: Ophiuchus Shaina/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Preámbulo

**_Preámbulo_ **

_La guerra Santa contra Hades por fin había terminado, la más cruel de las batallas se había llevado a cabo en la tierra y en el inframundo mismo, muchos murieron, las pérdidas fueron bastantes para ambos dioses, y las demás deidades fueron testigos del gran poder de los hombres._

_Es por eso, que les temían, no sabían de que más serían capaces aquellos seres que lo único que debían hacer, era rendirles pleitesía._

_Debido a esto, su primera opción fue eliminar por completo a toda la humanidad, pero el poder de Athena también era grande y muchos dudaban en enfrentársele, pues era claro que ella jamás permitiría semejante genocidio._

_Así que decidieron llegar a un acuerdo de paz y para demostrar que los dioses, no atacarían la tierra de nuevo, Zeus pido, que como un acto de fe, los doce santos dorados fueran vueltos a la vida, claro está, que esto, fue planeado más por el mismo dios de dioses, temeroso, de que en alguna rebelión de sus hijos, la tierra se convirtiera en un campo de batalla, y no permitiría que su hija predilecta estuviera desprotegida._

_Los santos dorados habían demostrado tener un poder inimaginable, sin contar las agallas de aquellos que fueron capaces de usar el poder de las armaduras divinas._

_Gracias a la intervención de su padre, con la entrega de una parte importante de su orden, Athena quiso aprovechar la oportunidad y pidió que trajeran de vuelta al resto de sus guerreros, pero no fue posible._

_Después de una serie de desacuerdos solo logro recuperar a Shion y Kanon, este último cortesía del Poseidón, que finalmente y a pesar de las protestas de la diosa, el dios termino reclutándolo para su ejército._

_Cuatro años habían pasado exactamente y el Santuario por fin estaba en paz, más sin embargo el gran patriarca no se confiaba de tanta tranquilidad, por lo que tenía organizada a toda su orden en diferentes grupos._

_Todos los días había seis equipos desplegados al rededor del Santuario, listos para alertar, de una posible amenaza, y en vista que todo estaba en paz, las guardias solo eran una pérdida de tiempo._

_Del mismo modo cada Santo tenía que seguir con suma rigurosidad sus entrenamientos, por lo que la orden dorada tenía mayor trabajo._

_Cinco santos dorados debían estar en la guardia, cuatro en los templos y los otros tres vigilando y liderando los entrenamientos._

_Así era todos los días, cada Santo tenía que cumplir con los horarios al pie de la letra, por más aburrido o innecesario que a muchos les pareciera, las órdenes del patriarca se tenían que cumplir._

_._

_._

**_Gracias por leerme_ **


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_ **

_“Si fuera más guapa y poco más lista, si fuera_

_Especial, si fuera de revista_

_Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón_

_Y preguntarte quien eres”_

**_Fragmento Jueves. La Oreja de Van Gogh_ **

**_Turno de la Noche, Oeste del Santuario_ **

Shaina pasaba cuatros días a la semana en la guardia de la noche, siempre estaba allí, en el lado oeste de Santuario, vigilando con cuidado que nadie llegase atacarlos.

Para muchos las guardias eran aburridas, pero todos y cada uno de los guerreros tenía que sí o sí cumplir con esa tarea.

Ella, llegaba, se sentaba en la misma roca y esperaba al amanecer para poder ir a casa a descansar, dormir en la mañana siempre fue mucho más agradable que la noche, la noche sola en su habitación le traía pesadillas.

— ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — una voz a su lado la tomó por sorpresa.

Él, todas la noches se sentaba junto a ella en la posición de loto y esperaba callado a que llegara la mañana, un año exactamente llevaba haciendo guardia con aquel hombre y lo único que escuchaba cuando empezaba su turno, era un simple " _buenas noches_ " y un " _que tengas un lindo día_ ” cuanto esta finalizaba, pero nada más, absolutamente nada más.

Tan quieto y en silencio se quedaba, que a veces la guerrera olvidaba que él estaba allí, es por eso que la pregunta la tomo desprevenida, menos mal usaba su máscara (aun después de que esta hubiera sido abolida por la misma Athena) o de lo contrario él hubiera notado su sonrojo y mirada de sorpresa, claro está, que con sus ojos cerrados ¿qué tanto es lo que veía él?

— Perdón ¿estoy siendo atrevido?

— No — contesto de inmediato, siendo consciente de que se tomó mucho tiempo en contestar y tal vez Shaka interpretaría eso como una molestia hacia ella o peor aún, un desaire hacia él, y bien se rumoreaba por ahí, que al santo de la virgen no le gustaba la gente grosera — es solo, que me tomas por sorpresa

— Pero que descuido de tu parte — comento él aun en la misma posición y sin ni siquiera ladear la cabeza — se supone que tenemos que estar acá muy pendientes de lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor, acaso... ¿no es la idea de la guardia? mi pregunta no debió tomarte desprevenida

—No es eso — bofo algo molesta, para ser un hombre que odiaba la gente irrespetuosa, él no estaba siendo muy amable que digamos — es solo que...no sueles hablar mucho, llevamos bastante tiempo en este turno juntos y solo hemos cruzado un par de palabras

— Entiendo — continuo él, esta vez sentándose más cerca de ella, lo que la puso algo nerviosa — no soy una persona muy social que digamos, de alguna forma siempre termino ofendiendo e incomodando a la gente — estaba en lo correcto — sé que te moleste con mi comentario de hace un rato por lo que te pido me disculpes.

Seguramente Shaka estaba drogado (ese era otro rumor del Santuario) o como explicar que de un momento a otro, el hombre estuviera tan conversador.

— No estoy drogado — prosiguió el con una mediana sonrisa y como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Shaina, por lo que la amazona se regañó así misma para andar con más cuidado — sé que es un rumor, que eso se dice de mí, que me drogo — levanto una mano, interrumpiendo a su compañera quien parecía se iba a disculpar o algo así — no tienes nada que decir, sé que no es tu culpa, no sé quién esparció el rumor, pero me tiene sin cuidado, en el Santuario dicen muchas cosas de todos.

— Es verdad — concordó sin gana y es que ella no era la excepción de los rumores, por ahí se decía que ella era vil y despiadada, y puede que a veces lo fuera pero no de la forma en la que todos lo decían o lo creían.

— El hecho es — continuo él sacándola nuevamente de sus pensamientos y empezó a extrañar al Shaka que se sentaba en silencio a su lado — que me dijeron que tal vez debería acercarme más a la gente, ya sabes ser — titubeo un rato — más amigable

— ¿Quién te dijo algo como eso, y por qué debes obedecer?

— Bueno, me lo dijo Athena y me lo sugirió Mu, y sinceramente eh estado meditando y tal vez no sea malo conocer a la gente y en especial a mis compañeros, es bueno y necesario, y la verdad es que paso contigo mucho tiempo, compartimos guardia y un par de entrenamientos juntos, así que… ¿cuál es tu color favorito?

— ¿En serio? — no quiso sonar burlona pero, el cuadro de él y ella hablando de su color favorito le pareció de lo más pintoresco

— Sí ¿Estoy siendo atrevido?

— No — contesto ella un poco más relajada — es que me parece curioso que tu forma de acercarte a la gente, sea preguntar por su color favorito

— No se me da bien las conversaciones y me parece que es una buena forma de conocer a las personas, por ejemplo desde que empezamos hablar, no has contestado mi pregunta, me hace pensar que me estas evadiendo, eso dice mucho de ti

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?

— Como que te gusta evadir las preguntas y no quieres que sepa cuál es tu color favorito

Shaina empezaba a sospechar que Shaka le hablaba como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida.

— El verde, me gusta el verde

— Es un bello color, está en la mayor parte de la naturaleza

— Además es el color de mi cabello, siempre me ha gustado mi cabello

— ¿En serio? ¿Tu pelo es de color verde?

— Sí ¿cómo es que no lo has notado? — termino casi cayendo en cuenta de su error

— No soy muy observador que digamos — contesto con burla, Shaina sonrió

— Lo siento, pero ahora tú dime ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? — Shaka no contesto de inmediato — Digo, si tú me quieres conocer, yo debería conocerte también ¿o por qué revelarte mi información si no sé nada de ti?

— Estas en lo correcto, tienes razón, mi color favorito es el café y también me gusta el café, debo beber tres tazas de café antes de llegar hacer guardia contigo ¿Cómo soportar tu charla toda la noche? — ¿estaba soñando o enserio Shaka estaba haciendo una broma, y la compartía con ella? — Es un chiste — contesto él rápido antes de que su compañera pensara lo contrario.

— Me tienes consternada ¿Te vas morir?

— ¡Oye! ah ya entendí ¿es porque no lo hago siempre?...estoy bien de salud te lo aseguro, yo soy así, solo que no lo sabias, no soy un ogro arranca cabezas que asesina a su paso cada vez que alguien es irrespetuoso, y dudo mucho que tú seas una mujer vil y despiadada

— ¿Así que ese rumor llego a oídos tuyos también?

— Ya te lo dije, aquí todos hablan de todos, pero lo que sí creo, es lo que han dicho al respecto de que eres una guerrera extraordinaria

— Gracias

**xxxxxxx**

Shaina caminaba rendida hacia el campo femenino y aun no podía entender la noche tan genial que había pasado, y es que Shaka muy a su manera era un hombre genial, sencillo, amable, considerado y sobretodo bromista.

Shaka tenía sentido del humor ¿Quién lo habría imaginado? tal vez las guardias dejarían de ser tan aburridas, ahora que se había acercado un poco al santo del sexto templo.

Seguramente nadie le creería ¿y si estuvo soñando? no, esas conversación, esa sensación de calidez que él le transmitía no podían ser un sueño. 

.

.

.

**_Un Mes Después_ **

**_Turno de la Noche, Oeste del Santuario_ **

Para tranquilidad de Shaina, la cercanía con Shaka no había sido un sueño, pues cada noche de guardia, disfrutaba hasta más no poder al lado del santo y es que él se esmerada mucho por hacerla sentir bien.

Las guardias habían dejado de ser aburridas, después de tanto tiempo por fin tenía un buen compañero de oficio.

El primero había sido Aldebarán, hombre impresiónate y magnifico, pero hablaba hasta por los codos y eso de verdad la irritaba, sin contar que su alegría y extravagancia en serio la incomodaba.

El otro era Shaka, quien duro mucho tiempo en silencio, pero ahora que por fin habían hablado, resulto ser genial, no había otra palabra.

— En este último mes llegaron muchos aprendices, el Maestro dice que debemos empezar a buscar a nuestros sucesores y para los que ya los tenemos, debemos entrenarlos mucho más fuerte — le contaba Shaka, quien estaba de pie, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Hay quien sea capaz de llenar los zapatos de un santo de oro?... sé que la mayoría de ustedes ya tienen sucesor ¿pero? ¿Entregaras tu armadura pronto?

— Para mí tranquilidad y la de todos mis compañeros dorados — comento él sentados a su lado — no, aun no, no es tiempo de retiros

— Porqué te gusta este tipo de vida

— Claro que me gusta, es mi vida ¿a ti, te gusta este estilo de vida?

— La verdad sí, y de hecho no sé qué tanto hay allá fuera ¿Pero? — se detuvo tal vez no fuera apropiado, pero su compañero con una mueca la invito a seguir — ¿formarías una familia, o algo por el estilo con esta vida? somos guerreros, y estamos dispuestos a morir, tal vez tener pareja, novio, novia, esposa o esposo, hijos no sea lo más apropiado. Haríamos a alguien muy infeliz con nuestra ausencia ¿no te parece?

— Y eso va a pasar en cualquier parte, seamos o no guerreros, la gente muere todos los días — se detuvo y lo pensó mejor — no me había atrevido a preguntarte esto, no quiero molestarte y si no quieres contestar está bien, pero te advierto de una vez, que voy a insistir hasta que me des una respuesta — Shaina no pudo más que sonreír — ¿Estas enamorada? ¿Te gusta alguien? — Shaina se tensó — veo que sí

— ¿Que? Haber ¿a ti te gusta alguien? — pregunto consternada

— No, no estoy interesado en nadie en este momento y quería saber si tu sí, y ya me di cuenta que sí.

Shaina estaba incrédula ¿Por qué Shaka siempre sabia como se sentía? ¿Porque él, con tanta agilidad notaba cada una de sus emociones? ¿Qué es lo que él veía y los demás no? ¿Acaso llevar sus ojos cerrados le daba una habilidad para ver más allá que todos?

— Cuando se pierde, o se inhabilita uno de tus sentidos los demás se vuelven más agudos — definitivamente él, leía mentes — siento tu respiración cambiar, y llevo un año notando el cambio de esta y un mes entendiendo a que se debe, y cabe anotar que tu mascara ayuda a que sienta y escuche con más precisión esa respiración.

— La máscara no es tan ventajosa después de todo. Te voy hacer un par de preguntas

— No me evadas, contesta mi pregunta primero, es decir, quiero escucharlo de tu boca 

— Sí, lo sé y te prometo contestar con sinceridad, si tú haces lo mismo — Shaka asintió — ¿de verdad no conoces mi aspecto, ni el de nadie?

— Tu aspecto no, pero si el de muchos otros compañeros, el de todos los santos dorados, el de Athena, el de Shion, Seiya, Shun los otros tres; los conozco, porque los he visto. Cuando llevo mis ojos cerrados, siento el cosmos de las personas, su energía, todas las cosas y las personas posen una, por eso no me tropiezo con las piedras — Shaina rio lo que hizo que él la imitara — pero a veces veo a las personas, no estoy hablando de su corazón, si no de su aspecto, tengo que abrir los ojos para eso ¿Cuál es tu otra pregunta?

— Me contestaste antes de hacerla — prosiguió derrotada, ahora ella tenía que contestar, fue su promesa — sí estoy enamorada, desde hace mucho tiempo, pero él jamás me hará caso

— ¿Estas segura de ello?

— Sí, yo se lo dije un par de veces y ahí quedo, tal vez él ame a alguien más, no lo sé 

— Bueno seguramente sí, a él tal vez le gusta alguien más ¿Qué otra razón tendría para hacerte a un lado? eres una mujer bella, inteligente, fuerte e increíble.

Cielos ¿Por qué no vio a Shaka primero? aunque él la tendría en las mismas, Shaka no se fijaría en ella, solo decía eso, porque era amable y ella era su amiga

— ¿Cómo sabes que soy bella?

¿Por qué hacia esa pregunta tan estúpida? seguramente Shaka pensaría que era superficial, él enumero tantas cualidades y estaba preguntado por qué era bella.

A decir verdad, él había dicho que no conocía su apariencia y debajo de esa mascara ¿qué tanto podía apreciar?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Shun me lo dijo — Shaina se puso colorada, estaba escuchando bien — él una vez dijo que no entendía por qué tú, Marín y June seguían usando las máscaras, cuando debajo de ellas había tanta belleza.

Ahora sí, Shaina estaba súper confundida, Shun, el pequeño, e inocente Shun ¿de verdad?

— Shun ya no es un niño

Ahora sí estaba segura que Shaka leía mentes y la suya era como un libro de colorear para niños.

— Cuando lo dijo, estaba muy distraído mirando a June, ellos dos salen juntos ¿lo sabias?

Claro que sabía, el par de niños jugueteaban a las escondidas desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Él no entiende por qué insisten en llevar sus máscaras, Shun no miente, y por otro lado, sé que, les has acompañado en diferentes guerras, y sabemos que ese metal se cayó, varias veces.

Shaina solo puso los ojos en blanco y agradeció que su máscara la protegiera de ¿la mirada de Shaka?

— Él dijo que había mucha belleza debajo de esas máscaras, en plural, por lo que sé que también hablaba de ti, desconozco si ha visto a Marín, pero sé que a ti sí…debo confesarte otra cosa.

¿Qué más podía haber dicho Shun? ¿Su secreto?

— Sé que estas enamorada de Seiya — maldito Shun — y antes de que te enojes, no fue Shun quien lo dijo — seguramente, alguno de los otros tarados — tu respiración cambia, y mucho, cuando hablamos de Seiya — que hombre tan astuto, ella misma revelo su secreto — ¿tengo razón?

— Sí, tienes razón, él es quien roba mi sueño — contesto en burla

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que Seiya no se interesa en ti?

— Ya te lo dije, se lo confesé dos veces y jamás hizo nada, nada

— ¿Bajo qué circunstancias se lo rebelaste?

— Bueno — intento recordar bien — una fue cuando se enfrentó a Aioria y la otra fue contra Poseidón

— Se lo confesaste en momentos de exaltación, tú sabes cómo es Seiya, algo...

— Torpe

— Sí, y tal vez, solo lo hizo a un lado, no sé, tal vez te teme, sé que le diste sus buenas palizas en el pasado

— Sabes muchas cosas, me impresiona para alguien que siempre tiene los ojos cerrados

— Escucho, escucho mucho

— Escuchas demasiado Shaka de Virgo

— ¿Sabes qué otra cosa escuche? ¿Sabes que sé?

— No, pero cuéntame, ilumíname — soltó en broma

— Que Seiya no sale con nadie

— ¿Y?

— Pues que tienes mucha oportunidad, invítalo a salir, en tu tiempo libre, es más, si quieres yo te cubro en algún turno

— No hare eso, jamás

— ¿Por qué no? te gusta, desde hace mucho tiempo, además seamos sinceros, si esperas a que él, de el primer paso, nos llegara la siguiente guerra santa esperando

— No habrá más guerra Santa, fue un acuerdo entre dioses, tus estas aquí gracias a eso

— Lo sé, es una linda forma de decir que Seiya jamás tomara la iniciativa, más cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo, y él ya no sabe si aún sientes lo mismo

Shaina guardo silencio ¿tendría razón Shaka?

.

.

.

**_Dos Días Después_ **

**_Campos de Entrenamiento_ **

Como lo había mencionado el Patriarca los santos de oro tenían que entrenar con más ganas y eso incluía a sus sucesores.

El campo era gigantesco por lo que varios equipos podían estar en él sin incomodarse, aquel día siete personas estaban entrenado, Shaka se encargaba de preparar a Shun, mientras Aioros hacia lo mismo con Seiya, un poco más allá una no muy contenta Shaina trataba de poner en forma a sus dos aprendices, que se distraían con la compañía masculina.

Las alumnas de la italiana eran un par de jóvenes mujeres, más preocupadas por seducir y atrapar a uno de los galanes del Santuario, que por cualquier otra cosa, por lo que la cobra sentía que solo perdía el tiempo, así que derrotada se tumbó perezosamente sobre la arena.

— Sabes Aioros, la base del entrenamiento de tu sucesor es que le enseñes tus técnicas y que este, sea capaz de manejar el cosmos de un santo dorado — explico Shaka, viendo como su compañero solo se sentaba a mirar a Pegaso maravillado

— Pero si Seiya ya es muy fuerte — Contesto animado — no tengo nada que enseñarle 

— ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tu entrenamiento es solo observar como Seiya se rompe la cabeza contra las columnas?

— No se rompe todo el tiempo la cabeza, pero sí, ese el entrenamiento, ver su potencial y hasta dónde puede llegar — contesto con socarrona sonrisa, mientras Shaka fruncía el ceño — tú eres muy malo con Shun, lo haces entrenar mucho y no es justo, pues a decir verdad te la pasas sentado con los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Eso de haber estado más tiempo muerto te atrofio el cerebro

— Si así fuera, Shion estaría en las mismas

— Pues también tengo mis dudas sobre él, se ha vuelto paranoico, pero recibe a cualquiera que llegue al Santuario ¿acaso no se le ocurre que puede estar dejando entrar a un espía?

— El paranoico eres tu Buda

— No entiendes mi punto — quería seguir conversando con sagitario, pero su atención se desvió hacia cierta personita que parecía estar más pendiente de los bronceados que de sus aprendices — permíteme un momento — se disculpó con su mayor.

Se dirigió tranquilo y pausadamente hacia su víctima, no podía perder esa oportunidad.

— Buen día Ofiuco — saludo pausadamente, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la muchacha que la hizo brincar, para su tranquilidad solo Shaka vio ese sobresalto — ¿te gusta la vista? — pregunto maliciosamente

— ¿De qué hablas? — soltó molesta, Shaka seguía a su lado de pie con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

— De cierto santo que te distrae

— No empieces Shaka quieres — soltó poniéndose de pie rápidamente — no estaba mirando a Seiya — se había puesto al descubierto, Shaka era bueno sacando verdades — estoy observando a mis aprendices — dijo apresurada — tú no sabes a quien miraba

— De acuerdo — adopto un dejo de superioridad, y solo lo hacía cuando iba a demostrar un punto, como odiaba Shaina eso — primero, tus aprendices están, enfrente de ti, y Seiya está a tu lado izquierdo, puede que no vea hacia donde está dirigida tu vista, por esa máscara, pero tu cabeza no estaba inclinada hacia el frente si no a la izquierda.

— Esta bien me atrapaste — por un momento se sintió observada por Aioros, seguramente ya estaba pensando que entre ella y Shaka había algo — estaba viendo hacia la dirección de Seiya, pero no observaba a Seiya — Shaka dudo — es que me aburren mis aprendices

— Son un asco — prosiguió él, sacándole una sonrisa, lástima que Shaka no la pudo ver

— Heidi, la rubia, esta locamente enamorada de ti, y cuando nuestro entrenamiento coincide con el tuyo no trabaja bien

— Es una niña ¿no?

— En unos cuantos meses será legal y con ese par de pechos, dudo que alguien se dé cuenta de su edad

— Entonces es una niña voluptuosa

— Sí deberías verla, te iras para atrás 

— Entonces en ese orden de ideas, yo distraigo a tu aprendiz, y tú te distraes con el de Aioros — corto

— Shaka — no se había podido librar del tema

— ¿Qué te parece si llamo a Shun y tu aprovechas para hablar con Seiya? Aioros no se meterá, solo está aquí haciendo acto de presencia. 

— No — acoto nerviosa

— Vamos, sé que es lo que quieres, es una buena oportunidad — Shaina no dijo nada — está bien. Shun — llamo tranquilamente y aludido se dirigió hacia él — todo tuyo, pequeña — le dijo empujándola suavemente

— Te odio — bufo, emprendiendo el camino hacia Pegaso

— Me amas — soltó el rubio mientras ella se alejaba

**xxxxxx**

Seiya estaba haciendo unas cuantas flexiones, Shaina se paró a su lado tapándole el sol.

— Hola Shaina — se incorporó rápidamente y quedo a la altura de ella — ¿cómo estás? — pregunto alegremente.

Y es que si le alegraba que la cobra le dirigiera la palabra, hacía años que no se hablaban mucho que digamos

— Estoy bien, me alegra mucho verte — no sabía por qué, pero sentía que Shaka la observaba y que un aura a su alrededor la animaba a continuar adelante, estaba segura que internamente virgo estaba sonriendo, suspiro — ¿oye, te gustaría tomar un café conmigo? ¿Qué tal esta tarde?

— Ay me encantaría — contesto él un poco desanimado — pero no puedo — Shaina quería que se la tragara la tierra, de alguna forma Seiya logro sentir la perturbación en la mente de su compañera — me refiero a que no puedo hoy — respondió rápido, no quería que ella se sintiera desairada — ¿puedes mañana? u otro día, el que tú quieras, yo me organizo, pero hoy me es imposible

— Si vamos mañana — acepto muy rápido y se sintió estúpida, pero él sonrió con mucha belleza y ella sintió que le temblaban las piernas — nos vemos mañana en Rodorio a eso de las tres de la tarde — intento que no se le perdieran las palabras, Seiya de verdad la ponía nerviosa.

— Perfecto — sonrió y ella se alejó, y agradeció como siempre a su máscara, que nadie pudiera ver la sonrisa de tonta que adornaba su rostro en ese momento.

.

.

.

**_Al Día Siguiente_ **

**_Campo Femenino – Cabaña_ **

Shaina estaba muy feliz, sirvió una taza de café y se quedó mirando por la ventana de la concina con una sonrisa difícil de disimular.

Ni siquiera Shaka con sus burlas había logrado arrebatarle esa felicidad que la acompañaba desde que había hablado con Seiya. Se verían ese día y estaba muy contenta por ello.

— No te escuche llegar — le dijo Marín entrando a la concina, sirviendo algo de café también — por lo general siempre que terminas tu guardia llegas derechito a tu cama.

Shaina solo sonrió y se sentó en la mesa del comedor seguida por Marín 

— Buenos días compañeras — Saludo una sonriente June

— ¿Qué tal tu guardia June? — quiso saber Marín

— Bien como siempre, nada nuevo — contesto mirando con atención a Shaina — ¿Y a ti que te tiene tan contenta?

— Eso quisiera saber yo, desde que llego esta así

— Solo estoy feliz — contesto sin darles importancia

— Cuéntanos — exigió June sentándose en la mesa con ellas. Shaina solo las observo y siguió distraída en su taza de café — vamos Shaina 

— De acuerdo, pero no vayan hacer un alboroto — la dos asintieron y quedaron muy atentas a las palabras de su amiga — voy a salir con Seiya esta tarde — las dos soltaron un “ _uy_ ” y se burlaron con picardía — no sean infantiles

— ¿Bromeas? — dijo June — después de tanto tiempo, por fin vas a salir con él, esto es muy bueno ¿Qué van hacer?

— No lo sé — contesto algo presionada — solo vamos a tomar café

— Claro café — soltó la rubia con picardía

— Ya sé — grito Marín casi asustándolas — porque no vamos al pueblo, vamos al salón, nos peinamos y ya sabes…nos hacemos una depilación _completa_ — soltó sin más. Ruborizando a la peli verde — tendríamos que ir temprano tengo entrenamiento en la tarde

— Pero tan temprano es una mala idea — le siguió la rubia — es mejor en la tarde, yo estoy libre en la tarde, ya sabes, para que estés bella en la cita con Seiya, tienes que estar lista para cualquier cosa — termino guiñando un ojo

— Ustedes sugieren que él y yo — no se atrevió a terminar

— Sí ¿Por qué no? — Pregunto Marín — ¿hace cuento que no estas con un hombre? Ahora que lo pienso ¿eres virgen? Nunca te eh visto con alguien. Bueno tenías algo con…

— Ni lo menciones — le interrumpió Shaina — pero solo es un café, no tiene por qué irse a mayores 

— No sé, al calor del momento cualquier cosa puede pasar — sugirió June — llevas casi toda la vida enamorada de Seiya ¿Por qué no secuestrarlo y hacerlo tuyo? — Shaina se puso de pie y la sonrisa se le borro de inmediato — ¿A dónde vas? — quiso saber la rubia viendo como la Cobra se dirigía a la salida

— Recordé que tengo que hacer algo — y salió tan rápido como pudo

— ¿Y a esta que le paso? — quiso saber June

— Tal vez tiene que ir a la farmacia — contesto con picardía Marín — tu no olvides hacer lo mismo, no quiero sorpresas por acá — finalizo y June solo pudo sonreír.

.

.

.

**_Ese Mismo Día en la Tarde_ **

**_Templo de Virgo_ **

— Hola Shaka — saludo Mu entrando a la biblioteca del sexto templo, donde un molesto Shaka se encontraba — ¿Qué tienes?

— Que no entiendo por qué nunca pueden dejar los libros en su lugar — contesto poniendo un texto en un estante.

— ¿Milo y Aioria?

— Sí — contesto molesto — sabes Mu, eso de ser más amigable me está sacando de quicio

— Sé que Milo y Aioria no son fáciles, pero míralo por el lado bueno, al menos leen 

— No, solo ojean los libros y los dejan por ahí, y no me hagas hablar de Mascara de la Muerte y Afrodita, que aunque son menos molestos que los otros dos, también creo que los odio

— ¿De verdad? — pregunto Mu algo triste, su intención no era enemistar a su compañeros

— No Mu, no los odio — respondió entendiendo a su amigo — solo fue una broma, todos ustedes son mis hermanos y me siento en la obligación de amarlos, así como a veces quisiera matarlos, eso hacen los hermanos ¿no? 

— Que gracioso — los dos se quedaron en silencio un cosmos se había hecho notar — es Seiya, seguro va a Sagitario, creo que Aioros lo pone a limpiar el templo a cada rato

— Son las cinco — dijo consternado el rubio — no puede ser — y salió como alma que lleva el diablo

**xxxxxxx**

— Hola Shaka — saludo algo nervioso Seiya al ver que el guardián del sexto templo salía a su encuentro — solo…quería pasar por acá — prosiguió temiendo haber hecho algo indebido, pues la costumbre solo era reportarse en cada templo y seguir su camino

— Claro, puedes pasar — contesto rápidamente para no parecer obvio y es que no entendía por qué Seiya se encontraba allí cuando se suponía que debería estar con Shaina — iba hacia la entrada, simplemente coincidimos — mintió — pero pasa, debes tener afán

— De hecho

— Hola Seiya — saludo Mu, Shaka solo esperaba una respuesta — ¿te sientes bien Seiya?

— No, no estoy bien, estoy algo preocupado

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto Shaka, se estaba empezando a sentir impaciente y eso no era normal en él 

— Es que — lo pensó un rato

— Si hay algo en lo que te podamos colaborar, solo dinos — le animo Mu

— Es que nadie ha visto a Shaina en todo el día — Shaka se alarmo — llego al campamento después de su guardia, pero salió y no ha vuelto y la verdad no sentimos su cosmos, Marín, está preocupada ¿ustedes saben algo? ¿La han visto? ¿Te dijo algo Shaka? Estabas con ella anoche ¿cierto? — estaba tan preocupado que hacia una pregunta tras otra. 

— No — contesto e intento recordar la charla que había tenido con ella la noche anterior, pero ella estaba bien, todo el tiempo estuvo bien, podía sentir su armonía y juraba que debajo de su máscara ella no hacía nada más que sonreír, la cita con Seiya la tenia de muy buen humor — te ayudare a buscarla.

— Yo también te ayudo — se ofreció Mu

— Es genial, yo iba hacia libra a pedirle a Shiryu su ayuda también

— Habla con Shiryu, yo daré una vuelta por los campos de entrenamiento, ya sé, porque no vas con el maestro, a veces él, atrapa alguno para organizar los pergaminos de la gran biblioteca, es un trabajo que lleva horas, tal vez él la atrapo — Sugirió Mu 

— Iré allá — se dispuso a seguir su camino

— No te dejes atrapara también — le alerto Mu, Seiya asintió con la cabeza y continuo hacia la salida — ¿a dónde iras tú Shaka?

— No lo sé, voy a preguntar por ahí — le contesto el rubio, pero él tenía una ligera idea de dónde podía estar su amiga.

.

.

**_El Bosque del Santuario_ **

Shaina se encontraba sentado al borde de un acantilado, le gustaba descolgar las piernas y mirar al vacío, de alguna forma eso la hacía sentir tranquila.

— Te encontré — escucho una voz suave y tranquila detrás, suspiro — ¿qué haces acá? — Pregunto sentándose a su lado — bueno sé que es tu lugar favorito en el santuario, me lo dijiste — Shaina sonrió y recordó que no tenía puesta su máscara, pero que importaba, él llevaba los ojos cerrados como siempre — ¿te escondes de algo, o de alguien? — “ _maldito Shaka_ ” pensó ella

— Sí, la verdad — titubeo — es que no...Podía...ver a Seiya hoy

— ¿Y eso? ayer después de hablar con él estabas muy feliz

— Es que — se cortó.

Sentía que iba romper en llanto, Shaka no lo entendería, pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo, sintió la cálida mano del rubio sobre la suya, respiro profundo.

— No te preocupes, tienes tus razones y si no me quieres decir no importa — se puso de pie — pero Pegaso está preocupado por ti, al igual que Marín, así que les diré que ya te encontré, que solo estas muy ocupada

— Gracias — soltó en un suspiro

Shaka era sensacional, un hombre en el que se podía confiar, un hombre que la hacía sentir segura.

— Nos vemos en la próxima guardia

— De acuerdo. Gracias nuevamente.

.

.

.

**Continuara**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por pasar a leerme, espero que la historia este siendo de su agrado, no será muy larga y ya está terminada, pero un tengo que arreglar algunos detalles, cualquier duda, sugerencia, no duden en comentármela…nos estamos leyendo.
> 
> Les dejo el link de la canción del inicio
> 
> watch?v=jzvnFbsXxxA&list=RDjzvnFbsXxxA&start_radio=1&t=2


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Como es de su conocimiento, el contenido de este fic es solo para mayores de 18. Este capítulo contiene temas delicados y explícitos. Se recomienda discreción.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme…

**_Capítulo 2_ **

_“Vida, dame tu vida_ _  
Siento que todo lo malo siempre me pasa a mí  
Voy a permitir que todo lo bueno vuelva en mí  
Yo ya no quiero pensar en ayer”_

Fragmento Viernes Otra Vez. Superlitio

**_Cinco Días Después_ **

**_Turno de la Noche, Oeste del Santuario_ **

Shaka ya se estaba impacientando, y no era normal en él sentirse así, Shaina llevaba tiempo sin asistir a los entrenamientos y las guardias, la última vez que la había visto, la vio tan desolada que temía por su seguridad.

Es por ello que había tenido la obligación de preguntarle a las aprendices de Shaina si su maestra estaba bien, a lo que ellas con mucha coquetería solo le habían dicho que ella estaba indispuesta.

Shaka no entendía que tipo de dolencia podía tener Shaina, para que simplemente dejara de lado sus responsabilidades.

Un cosmos suave se sintió traes él, hasta que por fin sus suplicas fueron escuchadas, Shaina había llegado.

— Buenas noches — le saludo dándole la espalda

— Lamento mucho haberme ausentado 

— Tres guardias — le cuestiono acercándose a ella — y llegas media hora tarde hoy, espero que tengas una buena razón, o tendré que pasar el reporte de tu ausencia

— ¿No los has hecho? — se sorprendió y ya sabía porque no le había llegado ninguna amonestación — puedes tener problemas por eso — dijo casi en un susurro, Shaka tuvo que acercarse más a ella para poderla escuchar — la chicas saben que me la pase todos estos días encerrada en mi cuarto, aunque ellas tampoco pasaron ningún reporte, así que tal vez no tengas problemas — divago

— Sé que tienes una buena razón. Te escucho — Sintió la respiración de Shaina muy profunda

— No tengo una excusa

— ¿En serio? ¿No tienes nada que decir?

— Así es

— No quiero pensar que eres una holgazana

— Y no lo soy

— Entonces háblame, no puedo ayudarte si no me dices nada — suspiro — Te dije que no me importaba la razón por la que dejaste plantado a Seiya, y es verdad, pero en este momento si necesito que te expliques, tu deber es estar acá y no puedo cubrirte si no me dices que paso 

— Estaba avergonzada

— Eso lo pudiste haber evitado si hubieras cumplido con deber

— Shaka entiende, es que no podía verte. De verdad estoy muy avergonzada _contigo_ — contesto buscando la roca donde siempre se sentaba y se acomodó poniendo los codos sobre sus rodillas y bajando la cabeza

— De acuerdo, estoy mucho más confundido que antes, necesito más información — pido sentándose frente a ella, Shaina guardo un largo silencio 

— Es que me estuviste alentando tanto sobre Seiya, y lo eche a perder

— ¿Solo es eso? — Pregunto incrédulo — no echaste nada a perder, tuviste tus razones para no ir, no es tu culpa ¿Cuál vergüenza? No eres una niña de doce años que acaba de quedar embarazada de su novio mucho más joven — Shaina sonrió a medias

— Por favor Shaka, yo jamás le hubiera invitado esa taza de café a Seiya, si no hubiera sido por ti, tú me animaste, bueno prácticamente me empujaste hacerlo, es que ni siquiera Marín y June pudieron hacerlo, yo a tu lado siento mucha seguridad, y siento que te decepcione, no estaba segura de querer verte, no después de eso — se obligó a callar

— Creo, si no me equivoco, que es con Seiya con quien deberías sentirte así

— Él es otra persona que estoy evitando

— ¿Vergüenza? ¿Es eso o creíste que te iba a cuestionar respecto a lo que paso con Seiya? — Shaina se hundió en su asiento — te dije que no me importaba y es verdad, no te voy a presionar, sé que suelo ser insistente pero también sé cuándo debo ser prudente

— Lo sé, en verdad eres un hombre maravilloso y un gran amigo, y siento que te debo una explicación 

— Sobre tu ausencia a las guardias sí, lo demás no importa

— Pero todo está ligado

— De acuerdo. Te escucho

Un largo suspiro y un prologando silencio.

— Es que simplemente tuve miedo — Shaka no se imaginó esa respuesta — todo estaba bien, estaba muy, pero muy feliz por verme con Seiya, en serio no me había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo, pero las chicas empezaron a decir cosas, y yo simplemente…

— ¿Te asustase?

— Sí, debes de creer que soy una idiota

— Claro que no — le dijo tocando su hombro con suavidad — ¿pero qué fue lo que te dijeron exactamente para que te alarmaras tanto?

— Hablaron de la posibilidad de que Seiya y yo…tuviéramos sexo, pero solo era un café ¿no? — pregunto con la voz entrecortada

— Bueno. A veces las personas salen y esas cosas pueden pasar en la primera cita, ya sabes si se gustan mucho o solo van a eso — le contesto, intentado analizarla — ¿eres virgen? — Shaina solo se tensó, Shaina no era virgen. Shaka suspiro profundo — te lastimaron ¿Cierto? 

— Sí — contesto y Shaka pudo sentir que Shaina estaba llorando, así que solo poso su mano sobre las de ella — no te imaginas cuánto. Cuando las chicas empezaron hablar de eso, yo solo temí. Yo solo…pensé que lo había superado, pero no, entre en pánico 

— Sabes que Seiya no te lastimaría, lo sabes ¿cierto?

— ¿Y qué tal si, sí Shaka? ¿Y qué tal si Seiya no es lo que creo? — Shaka iba a protestar — no me digas que no, porque eh visto a ángeles convertirse en demonios, cuando conocí a Seiya fue prácticamente la primera persona que me hizo sentir algo de ternura, y desde entonces lo ame, porque no me había sentido así con nadie ¿pero si estoy equivocada? ¿Y si, me hace daño también?

— Pero no puedes andar por la vida pensando que todos somos iguales y que te vamos a lastimar

— Quisiera creerlo — dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza — quisiera haberlo superado, pero aún está ahí, después de tanto tiempo aún me hace daño. Yo pensé que eso no causaría repercusiones. Después de ser abusada, intente salir con alguien, pensando en lo que tú me dices, que no todos son malos, así que me arriesgue y le seguí el juego a un Santo de plata, solo fueron un par de besos, no fue la gran cosa, tenía apenas 15 años. Una vez estuvimos solos, él simplemente se arrojó sobre mí, y tocaba aquí y allá desesperadamente, yo simplemente no pude con el recuerdo, me paralice, me congele y me acurruque en un rincón y me puse a llorar, él me miro, y me dijo “ _que decepción_ ” y se marchó, desde entonces no he podido estar con nadie más; cuando me enamore de Seiya, creo, que inconscientemente me aferre a su rechazo, y pensé que estaba bien así, enamorada de un imposible que a lo lejos no me puede lastimar

— Te pido me disculpes, no debí presionarte con Seiya

— No es tu culpa, yo debí preverlo, debí suponer que no podría. El daño sigue ahí, aún tengo pesadillas con ese hombre, especialmente en la noche

— Es por eso que adoras tanto el turno de la noche. 

— Es más fácil dormir de día

— No deberías culparte tampoco, esa situación no puede limitarte, tienes que salir, no puedes huir de eso toda la vida. 

— Shaka sé que solo intentas animarme, pero yo, jamás, voy a estar preparada para eso, no me saco de la cabeza ese olor aplastando mi pecho, su manos, todo sigue ahí, y después de lo que me hicieron pensar mis tontas amigas, las pesadillas volvieron con más fuerza. Salir con Seiya no me hará ningún bien, tal vez él me lastime, o me diga que lo decepciono, o tal vez solo sea un buen hombre, pero no me siento con la fuerza para comprobarlo ¿Qué voy hacer Shaka? Debería irme a una iglesia y quedarme allí de monja, ese hombre me arruino mi vida y hasta ahora soy realmente consciente de ello. 

— No digas eso — la conforto — tienes varias opciones

— Si me dices que vaya a terapia psicológica te voy a golpear con una piedra — hablo ya con más tranquila

— Pero es una excelente opción

— No le voy a contar mis problemas a un desconocido, tu eres el único que lo sabe, y desaparecí casi una semana antes de contártelo, además eso puede tomar años

— De acuerdo y que tal, la meditación, yo te puedo ayudar con eso

— Al igual que la terapia tomara años

— Puede que sí, depende de ti

— Para entonces Seiya ya estará casado con Heidi la niña de senos grandes 

— ¿En serio es tan voluptuosa? Todo el mundo la llama así, lo que me parece de mal gusto

— ¿Qué más tienes para mí? ¿Dime que en alguna parte de tu lista está el suicidio? Porque lo estoy pensando seriamente

— Lo hubieras hecho hace mucho tiempo ¿ahora para qué? de acuerdo, está el autoconocimiento

— ¿Pararme frente a un espejo y decirme a mí misma lo maravillosa que soy?

— La idea de pararse frente a un espejo no es mala, pero sería mejor si lo hicieras desnuda — Shaina quedo consternada. Shaka estaba loco, no había duda — cuando te digo que te auto conozcas es que…te masturbes 

— ¿Bromeas?

— No, es una buena opción. Si no puedes estar contigo misma, mucho menos con alguien más — no era tan descabellado — la masturbación es buena, te ayuda a controlarte, a conocerte, a saber que te gusta y como te gusta, es un acto que hacemos todos, y es muy beneficiosos para las mujeres

— No estoy segura

— Solo ve a tu ritmo, no te exijas demasiado, lo podrás hacer y cuando realmente te sientas segura podrás ir más allá con alguien; la persona que te haga sentir en confianza hará lo que sea por ti, la mejor forma de que sepas lo bueno que es el sexo, es probándolo por ti misma

— ¿Tú lo has hecho?

— ¿Masturbarme? Sí, cuando era más joven, ya no, hace parte de mi celibato

— ¿Pero estuviste con alguien?

— Que curiosa te volviste de un momento a otro — ella subió los hombros — sí, muchas veces, disfrute mucho del sexo, demasiado, pero hace como unos siete años que no sé de qué trata eso, decidí dejarlo al igual que muchas otras cosas, todo parte de mi entrenamiento espiritual, y no voy a negar que a veces lo extraño y mucho y a veces solo quisiera darme por vencido, la verdad es que ahora hay tantas cosas que hacer en el Santuario que aduras penas me queda tiempo de meditar y eso me mantenía tranquilo, ahora solo soy un hombre — Shaina soltó una fuerte carcajada, Shaka sonrió triunfante, quería escuchar la risa de su amiga

— Eres un hombre nuevo, con una vida nueva, solo hazlo y ya, quítate ese problema de encima

— Primero tú, — sonrieron — porque seamos sinceros, yo puedo hacerlo cuando quiera y con quien quiera

— Si claro

— Solo piénsalo 

**xxxxxxx**

Esa mañana, cuando llego a casa se sentía agotada, y no sabía a qué se debía, después de la charla con Shaka los dos habían pasado el resto de la noche en completo silencio, ¿pero porque se sentía tan agotada? tal vez estuvo pensando demasiado, fuera lo que fuera necesitaba un buen baño.

Después de tomar un café con Marín, se dirigió al baño, lleno la tina y se sumergió en ella, cerro sus ojos y sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo, el olor del jabón y esas sales que había comprado Marín, la hacía sentir más aliviada, era un placer innato.

Pensó en Shaka _"¿tendrá razón?"_ abrió los ojos, y los fijo en un punto en el techo, poco a poco bajo la mirada y observo con excitación sus pechos desnudos y enjabonados, eran bellos, no muy grandes, pero tampoco pequeños, los tomo cada uno en una mano, eran firmes ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso antes? Los apretó con delicadeza y sintió la suavidad entre sus dedos, sus pezones estaban erguidos y duros, y sintió la necesidad de tocarlos con la yema de sus dedos en suaves círculos.

Cerró los ojos y su respiración se hizo más pausada, de eso le hablaba Shaka, del cambio en su respiración, y si él hubiera estado del otro lado de la puerta, de seguro escucharía la respiración de Shaina y sabría que estaba excitada.

Su mano derecha empezó a bajar, y toco su intimida, era suave y estaba húmeda y no precisamente por el agua, pero no pudo, simplemente se incorporó de inmediato y pensó que eso no estaba bien, que aquel lugar solo había sido usado para la satisfacción de alguien más.

¿Por qué no podía disfrutar de su cuerpo? ¿Acaso tenia asco de sí misma?, cerró los ojos y se obligó a no pensar más en eso, tal vez algún día lo haría, pero esa mañana no.

.

.

.

**_Una Semana Después_ **

**_Campo Femenino – Cabaña_ **

Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado, las guardias resultaron ser muy tranquilas, Shaka había sido un buen amigo y todo un caballero, jamás volvió a tocar el tema, y sus conversaciones eran mucho más entretenidas que antes, se sentía siempre tranquila al lado de él, alguien en quien podía confiar realmente, Shaka era un buen hombre.

Por el otro lado estaba Seiya, a quien después de invitarle ese café y de dejarlo plantado, lo único que hacía era huirle, Seiya no se merecía eso, cada vez que lo veía ella siempre salía corriendo y si él lograba alcanzarla, o no le dejaba opciones de escape, ella solo decía "lo siento Seiya estoy súper ocupada, hablamos después".

Pobre Seiya, seguro pensaba que ella lo odiaba, nada más lejos de la realidad, porque lo único que Shaina sentía por el Pegaso, era amor, amor de verdad, ojala algún día pudiera dejar su miedo a un lado y ojala cuando ese día llegara Seiya la aceptara _“¿y si no?”_ ¿Por qué tenía que pensar eso siempre? si tan solo buscara soluciones no estaría en esa encrucijada, pero había una fácil y sencilla, tenía que intentarlo.

Esa noche estaba sola, Marín estaba de guardia y June había escapado con cierto Santo, así que ella tenía la casa para sí misma.

Temía ser escuchada, así que como lo intento en la otra ocasión, simplemente preparo el baño, se sumergió en la bañera y suspiro.

— Puedo hacerlo — se dijo, era su mantra, siempre que se enfrentaba a un nuevo reto ella lo decía. 

Así que empezó con algo suave, al igual que la otra vez, recordando lo bueno que resulto, empezó por masajear sus pechos, con los ojos cerrados, sentía cada una de sus fibras entre sus dedos, se sentía bien, pero no podía dejar de temblar.

— Vamos Shaina, tu no vas a lastimarte, puedes hacerlo — se obligó a frotar con la yema de sus dedos sus pezones, era agradable, realmente agradable.

Estaba vez se tomó más tiempo en esa zona, hasta que sintió su vientre entumecerse, era increíble que en el pasado las caricias que había recibido en ese lugar siempre fueron salvajes y violentas, ella las odiaba.

— No pienses más en eso — se dijo — solo eres tú, nadie te hará daño — y así lo hizo. 

Toco y presiono, su respiración empezó a sentirse ahogada, y sentía una urgencia entre sus piernas, bajo su mano derecha hacia su zona, pero por un momento temió en tocarla — puedo hacerlo — se dijo nuevamente y su respiración se turbo.

La excitación había desaparecido por un momento, tenía miedo — no tengas miedo, nadie te va hacer daño — así que empezó a respirar con calma, tal como Shaka le había enseñado en una de las guardias, una forma de contralar los pensamientos y la rapidez del aire que corre por el cuerpo.

Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, tomo una bocanada de aire, cuatro segundos y exhalo, otra vez lo hizo hasta que logro que su mano llegara hasta su vagina, puso su dedo índice entre sus piernas y acaricio con suavidad.

Era una sensación agradable a pesar de que solo estaba tocando por encima, masajeo con su dedo con suavidad, en su clítoris una y otra vez, y dejó escapar varios suspiros, Shaka tenía razón, el sexo era agradable, de verdad era agradable.

Siguió tocando, presionando, sintió la necesidad de abrir más sus piernas y así lo hizo — sí — se escuchó decir y se sintió estúpida, pero no le importo, quería más, por lo que decidió volver a su pechos.

Una mano no era suficiente para tocarlos a ambos, ella quería tocar ambos pechos, pero su mano derecha estaba bastante ocupada en su entrepierna, así que solo toco lo que pudo, lo que sus ansias y sus manos le permitieron.

Grito, no muy fuerte, pero sintió como si así lo hubiera hecho — si levanto mucho la voz, pensaran que tengo compañía y eso está prohibido — se sonrió ¿cómo era posible seguir pensado en el deber en un momento como ese? no importaba.

Pero igual tenía que ser mesurada, así que intento calmarse, aun sintiendo las caricias de su buena mano derecha, pero no pudo aguantar más, tenia deseos de gritar, sentía que algo dentro de ella explotaría y así fue, el clímax llego más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, pero le robo la respiración y la fuerza, se sentía agotada y extrañamente feliz.

Shaka tenía razón, eso era todo lo que pensaba, pues aquello había sido genial, placentero y bueno, muy bueno realmente.

.

.

.

**_Turno de la Noche, Oeste del Santuario_ **

Llego muy feliz, completamente sonriente, si no hubiera sido por la máscara, todos con los que se encontró por el camino, le habrían pregunto quién la tenía tan contenta.

Y es que estaba contenta por muchas cosas, había superado una etapa y eso la hacía muy feliz y la hacía sentirse mejor consigo misma.

— Cuanta armonía se siente hoy en el ambiente — le dijo Shaka cuando ella llego a su lado

— ¿Acaso llegas tres horas antes a este lugar? ¿Cómo es que siempre estás aquí antes que yo?

— Llego media hora antes para cambiar de guardia, y tú siempre llegas cinco minutos después de que esta inicia ¿intentas culparme de algo?

— Es solo que podrías hacer lo mismo que yo, y tomarlo con más calma

— ¿Y dejar cinco minutos el lugar sin vigilancia? — Bromeo — Dime querida Shaina ¿qué te tiene tan feliz?

— La vida

— Oh la vida, de eso se trata, de la vida

— Sí — sonrió, el asintió y se quedó dándole la espalda mirando, claro si miraba, lo lejano — lo hice — soltó y no supo porque, pero ya había empezado hablar tenía que terminar de contar la historia — anoche hice lo que me sugeriste

— Meter en un pozo a Heidi, genial

— No — contesto indignada — y ya te dije que eso es cruel y malvado

— No, si ella sigue hostigándome, solo le pregunte por ti cuando te ausentaste y ella ya cree que solo fue una excusa para acercármele, está ahí todo el tiempo mirándome y se sienta tan cerca de mí, solo le falta entrar a mi templo y poner sus fotos por todo lado. 

— Eso no pasara, los aprendices no entran a los templos y lo sabes, no pasara de la primera casa, así que tranquilo y si llega entrar a Virgo, es porque tú lo permitiste — soltó con ironía 

— ¿Para que querría yo, que entrara a mi templo?

— Para dormir con ella — soltó sin tapujo

— ¿Que? es una niña, tiene ¿qué? ¿13 años? ¿Cómo se te ocurren esas cosas? 

— Ya te había dicho que en unos meses será legal, no tiene trece y tampoco parece de trece y tiene dos grandes de razones para no parecerlo, pero ya sabes, ahí te dejo el dato — Shaka no pudo evitar reírse y negar con la cabeza

— ¿Bueno entonces que fue lo que hiciste? 

— Hice un autoconocimiento como me sugeriste para avanzar en mi problema

— Oh ¿y qué tal? ¿Eres buena en la cama? — bromeo

— Soy muy buena amigo, esta mano — explico levantando su brazo derecho —hace maravillas, vaya que si fue estimulante y placentero, muy placentero

— Te lo dije, el sexo es bueno, te ayuda con la circulación de la sangre, rejuvenece la piel, evita problemas cardiacos, supera traumas, te ayuda a olvidar al ex — Shaina soltó una carcajada — y además si lo haces con alguien y al otro día te arrepientes, siempre puedes culpar al alcohol, así no hayas bebido nada.

— ¿Así es como te zafas tú?

— Así es como nos zafamos todo. Entonces, ¿te fue bien? tal vez a la próxima necesites ayuda — Shaina se tensó ¿acaso Shaka si era un idiota? ¿Le estaba sugiriendo, dormir con él? — ya sabes hay juguetes — un momento Shaka no estaba sugiriendo las estupideces que ella estaba pensando

— ¿Que?

— Hay elementos que te ayudan con el tema de la masturbación — Shaina seguía inquieta — consoladores, vibradores, no sé cómo los conoces tú, pero son elementos de mucha ayuda, y no te dirán que te aman después de que tengas sexo salvaje con él

— ¿Acaso tú lo has hecho? decirle a alguien que lo amas después del sexo 

— No, pero lo eh escuchado mucho

— No puedo creerlo, bueno, si creo que te digan que te aman, eres un papacito — soltó ruborizando al rubio, Shaina solo sonrió — lo que no puedo creer, es que sepas de esas cosas que me dices

— ¿Qué? son elementos que han creado para la satisfacción propia y en pareja, y creo que en grupos también — soltó casi asqueado

— Apenas y le di paso a mi mano ¿y tú quieres que use un juguete?

— Solo te lo sugiero

— Me daría pena ir a compra algo como eso — se sonrojo — ¿y si Marín lo descubre? ¿Qué le voy a decir?

— Te sugiero revisar la habitación de ella antes de decir eso, tal vez y encuentres a su amigo por ahí escondido

— ¿Sugieres que todas las mujeres guardan un juguete de esos por ahí?

— No — contesto — no todas, algunas y pienso que Marín es una de ellas.

Shaina solo sonrió, definitivamente Shaka era una caja de sorpresas, no era virgen, conocía de juguetes sexuales, claro un hombre con su belleza no iba a ser un frustrado sexualmente como ella.

Seguramente Shaka había tenido y podía tener a la persona que se le antojara ¿quién se negaría a él? debía conocer el Kama Sutra, el Tantra y muchas cosas que se han inventado para el sexo, y podía asegurar que el hombre era bueno en lo que hacía.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto él, al sentirse un poco observado y analizado

— Nada, nada — soltó ¿cómo es que tenía esos pensamientos? eso del autoconocimiento sí estaba sirviendo.

.

.

.

**Continuara**

_Saint Seiya es una obra creada por el señor Masami Kurumada_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leerme, aquí ya podemos entender un poco el por qué Shaina actuó como lo hizo, espero me siguán leyendo para conocer un poco más de la historia de nuestra querida cobra.
> 
> Shaina me parece un personaje muy fuerte pero siempre he tenido la sensación que guarda un oscuro secreto, y no pienso que la vida de una Santa sea muy sencilla en el Santuario, es por eso que me decidí por este personaje, me encanta y siento que puede ser una persona con gran resilencia. 
> 
> Les dejo el link de la canción del inicio
> 
> watch?v=ha7nF3h7oGw&list=RDha7nF3h7oGw&start_radio=1&t=0


	4. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Como es de su conocimiento, el contenido de este fic es solo para mayores de 18. Este capítulo contiene temas delicados y explícitos. Se recomienda discreción.

_**Capítulo 3** _

"¿Qué hacer? Tú no sabes

Conservar la distancia

Renunciar a lo natural

Y dejar que el agua corra _"_

_Fragmento Agua. Jarabe de Palo_

_**Una Semana Después** _

_**Turno de la Noche, Oeste del Santuario** _

Shaina se empezaba a impacientar, llevaba media hora y no entendía porque Shaka no llegaba _"¿habrá pedido cambio?"_ pensó.

Pero no había ninguna razón para hacerlo, a menos que ella lo hubiera molestado de alguna manera.

Sus pensamientos se hicieron a un lado cuando se sintió su cálido cosmos dirigirse hacia ella.

\- Hola pequeña - saludo alegremente - te pido disculpas por la tardanza, estaba en una reunión con el patriarca y no pude salir inmediatamente para acá, tenía que pasar a virgo y recoger esto - finalizo sacando una caja rectangular de una bolsa que traía en la mano

\- ¿Qué es? - Quiso saber con mucha curiosidad - ¿Vino?

\- No deberíamos tomar en la guardia - contesto con seriedad, Shaina se tensó - Pero a la próxima vez traigo vino, para que tu bebas y yo cuide - bromeo, Shaka de verdad era raro - esto es para ti, es un obsequio - se lo entrego

\- ¿Está bien si lo abro?

\- Sí - contesto un tanto nervioso, lo que le dio más curiosidad a Shaina

\- Por la diosa, esto es un pene

\- Un juguete de los que te hablaba la otra vez, espero no ser atrevido

\- For nothing

\- Además, lo puedes manejar a control remoto - dijo acercándose a ella, enseñándole el juguete - y tiene diferentes velocidades, para más placer - finalizo con una sonrisa picara

\- Eres experto en la materia

\- No, solo tengo buena memoria y repito lo que la vendedora del Sex Shop me dijo, apropósito ella quería probar otros juguetes conmigo, me sentí algo incomodo

\- Me imagino que casi te encierra en el establecimiento - Shaka se echó a reír - Gracias, pensare en ti cuando lo use

\- Me siento muy alagado - sonrieron

\- ¿Debería ponerle nombre?

\- Si quieres

\- ¿Qué tal Lucas?

\- ¿Por qué Lucas?

\- Hay una obra que me gusta, y es sobre un hombre que habla con su eco *, pero no sabe que es su eco, es muy graciosa, hay una parte que dice ¿quién es Lucas y donde se esconde? y tu yo sabemos dónde se va a esconder este Lucas - esta vez las carcajadas fueron más fuertes.

.

.

.

_**Un Mes Después** _

_**Turno de la Noche, Oeste del Santuario** _

Shaina se había vuelto una experta en eso del autoconocimiento, disfrutaba de sus caricias y de su buena compañía Lucas.

Se sentí más tranquila, y de alguna manera sintió que podía ir más lejos, tenía que intentarlo, con alguien, saber si estaba lista para intimidar con alguien, con alguien real.

Seiya, por supuesto, no era una opción, simplemente tenía miedo que al llegar el momento ella no podía y dejara al pobre hombre con más preguntas que respuestas, suficiente tenía el chico con todos los desaires que ya le hacía.

¿Qué iba hacer? ¿Cómo podía saber que ella ya estaba lista para tanto? ¿Salir con Seiya, y tener una relación con él? ¿Y luego qué? ¿Paralizarse? ¿Salir corriendo de la habitación donde estuvieran? Además ¿Por qué se mataba la cabeza con Seiya si a duras penas le dirigía la palabra?

Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, estaba igual que aquellas vez que está exactamente se le ocurrió invitarle un café, estaba pensando mucho, demasiado, tal vez Seiya ni siquiera la quería, y ella ahí sufriendo como una tonta.

No se mordía las uñas porque su máscara se lo impedida, pero sí estrello sus dedos varia veces contra ella intentando tomar ese mal hábito que adoptaba cuando estaba nerviosa, _"voy a renunciar a esta mascara"_ pensó, se molestó más por no poder arrancarse las uñas como quería.

 _"¿Cómo sabré si ya estoy lista?"_ se preguntaba _"¿cuánto tiempo tendré que hacer esto del autoconocimiento?"_ se sintió frustrada.

\- ¿Oye que tienes? - Pregunto Shaka - llevas toda la semana así ¿Te pasa algo malo? ¿Te puedo ayudar? sabes que puedes contar conmigo

Contar con él ...

\- Estoy bien, solo ¿Cuándo estaré lista para dar el siguiente paso? - Soltó rápidamente - ya sabes, tener sexo con alguien

\- Eso solo lo sabrás tú

\- Quiero hacerlo, pero me da miedo no poder, tengo la cabeza hecha un embrollo

\- Oye no te afanes, a veces puedes recibir más satisfacción contigo misma que con alguien más - Shaina se quedó paralizada - el sexo no es estándar, no vas a sentir lo mismo siempre, y con cada persona es diferente, ya veces simplemente no es bueno, hay gente que es mala en la cama y ya

\- ¿Has tenido malas experiencias?

\- Una vez, nada del otro mundo

\- ¿Y si yo soy así? ¿Y si soy mala en la cama? Ahora estoy más asustada

\- Oye nadie nace experto en la materia. Además hay más posibilidades de que te decepcionen a ti, a que tú los decepciones a ellos - Shaina se sintió confundida - los hombres siempre llegamos al orgasmo, las mujeres no y más si dan con un tipo que piensa más en él, que en la satisfacción mutua

Shaina guardo silencio, contar con él; estaba teniendo una cantidad de ideas en ese momento y una trataba sobre Shaka, él era su amigo, un hombre muy apuesto e interesante, experto, además de que la tranquilidad que le trasmitía era auténtica.

\- Shaka - llamo su atención - ¿qué clases de gustos tienes?

\- ¿Disculpa? - y es que la pregunta era estúpida, tenía que ser más clara

\- ¿Te gustan los hombres o las mujeres? - soltó tímidamente.

Y es que a pesar de estar hablando tanto del tema, el jamás había revelado si sus encuentros eran con chicas o chicos, y en el Santuario decían que tal vez el santo de virgo era homosexual.

\- La mujeres - soltó con una sonrisa y Shaina se sintió aliviada - sé que dicen que soy gay, que por que espanto a las mujeres que se me acercan y no conozco ninguna novia, pero digo ¿acaso me conozco algún novio?

\- No, pero hablas mucho con Mu ya él no se lo conoce novia alguna tampoco

\- ¿Entonces dos hombres solteros no pueden tener una amistad sin ser gay?

\- No, no es eso - contesto y no estaba segura de la respuesta - ¿pero, por qué alejas a las mujeres que se te acercan?

\- Porque la mayoría de esas mujeres son Heidi y las otras son igual o más jóvenes que Heidi, y las del pueblo si no están empezando su pubertad están casadas

\- Tienes razón. Por otro lado, tu respuesta hará felices a muchas chicas e infelices a algunos chicos - Shaka se echó a reír y volvió a reinar el silencio

Esa respuesta era buena, saber que Shaka podía gustar de ella era bueno, y volvió a mirarlo, su cabello largo y rubio, sus facciones perfectas, su boca rosada y sus ojos.

¿De qué color serían los ojos de Shaka? se los imagino de un color azul cálido como el del cielo, era un hombre realmente apuesto.

— ¿Shaka, como fue tu primera vez? — El hombre guardo silencio — ya sabes, con alguien, en el sexo

— Te entiendo ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

— Curiosidad, nada más — fingió inocencia

— Fue un desastre — soltó sin más, Shaina sonrió — los dos éramos muy jóvenes, inexpertos. Yo temía lastimarla y ella temía que su padre nos descubriera — la cobra no pudo evitar reírse — es de la India, y para algunas familias, especialmente para la de ella, es una tragedia que una hija sea deshonrada antes del matrimonio.

— ¿Y sabiendo eso, igual lo hicieron?

\- Ella tenía un espíritu rebelde, éramos buenos amigos, nos encontramos en las tardes después de mi entrenamiento, una vez hablábamos del tema, de cómo sería eso del sexo, y lo acordamos, simplemente dijimos hagámoslo, y así fue, después de eso, nuestros encuentros no fueron para hablar precisamente.

\- ¿Lo hicieron más de una vez? - Shaka asintió - ¿era tu novia?

\- No, solo una amiga

\- Pero estaban juntos muchas veces - expuso sorprendida

\- Ella aprendía y yo aprendía

\- ¿Qué paso con ella?

\- Fue prometida a un joven de una familia bastante acomodada

\- ¿Un matrimonio arreglado?

\- Del asco, pero tuvo suerte de dar con un buen hombre. No sé cómo abra manejado eso de no ser virgen, me imagino que le mintió, ella era sensacional, linda y embustera, muy embustera

\- ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

\- No, la quise mucho, y aun la estimo, pero no, jamás estuve enamorado de ella, y ella de mí tampoco, si pensabas preguntar eso también - explico Shaka con bastante tranquilidad - la verdad nunca eh estado enamorado, creo que no sé qué hacer si lo estaba.

\- Sé que sobrevivirás. ¿Volviste a saber de ella? ¿La volviste a ver?

\- Sí, hace un año que viaje a la India. Está muy feliz, tiene tres hijos

\- ¿Alguno tuyo? - pregunto con picardía

\- No - se echó a reír - ninguno es mío, totalmente seguro de eso

\- Shaka, yo necesito saber si estoy lista, necesito quitarme este problema de encima

\- ¿Y qué has pensado hacer? - ella sonrió.

Shaka se sentó a disfrutar un poco de café que solían llevar para pasar las guardias y le ofreció un poco a ella quien se negó.

\- Pues la verdad creo que estoy lista - bajo la cabeza - y quiero que tú me ayudes

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a hablar con Seiya otra vez? — para ser el hombre más cercano a un dios a veces era un idiota ¿o la idiota era ella por no ser clara? seguramente

— No Shaka — suspiro — quiero hacerlo contigo, quiero tener sexo contigo — dijo por si aún no era clara

— ¿Qué mierda? — escupió el café y se puso rápidamente de pie. Shaina solo pudo reírse, escuchar a Shaka expresarse de esa manera era una maravilla — ¿me tomas el pelo?

— Claro que no — contesto serenamente, si seguía riendo, él pensaría que sí lo estaba tomando del pelo — es solo que no sé cuándo me voy a quitar este peso del encima, tú conoces mi secreto, me conoces, me siento segura contigo, sé que no me lastimarías y sé que puedo confiar en ti ¿por qué no probar esto contigo?

— Porque me estaría aprovechando

— ¿Te estarías aprovechando? — pregunto alarmada

— Claro — contesto sobresaltado ¿qué le pasaba a Shaina? los amigos no hacían eso — soy hombre — intento suavizar las cosas — y estamos hablando de sexo, me lo pides como un favor, y si acepto, es porque me estaría aprovechando. Es como la niña virgen que le pide al hermano de su mejor amiga que le quite ese problema, y él muy amable, le colabora a la niña

— Shaka no te estarías aprovechando, porque yo quiero, eres un hombre guapo y me gustas, no te estoy pidiendo que me ames o te cases conmigo, solo es sexo, no es mi primera vez, no soy una virgen

— Pero sería prácticamente tu primera vez, y debes hacerlo con alguien que quieras. Amas a Seiya es con él con quien deberías estar

— Tal vez Seiya no sienta lo mismo por mí, además no me vengas a decir que la primera vez tiene que ser con el amor de tu vida, la tuya no fue así y la mía mucho menos

\- Ya sé, pero yo no estaba enamorado, tu sí, tu sí lo estas

\- Esa chica, no fue la única ¿cierto?

\- No y tengo el presentimiento de a dónde quieres llegar - le dijo alejándose de ella

\- ¿Qué tiene de diferente eso a lo mío? es lo mismo, solo quiero saber cómo es, practicar con alguien y luego hacerlo con quien ame o lo que sea, así como lo hicieron ustedes en algún momento - Shaka se llevó las manos a la cara, parecía que se le había acabado las excusas .

\- ¿Shaina en serio no piensan ni por un segundo que podría estarme aprovechando de la situación? Con ella estaba en igualdad de condiciones, éramos unos niños y teníamos curiosidad, pero este caso es diferente

\- ¿Por qué yo me libró de algo y tú tienes sexo fácil?

\- Sí, y con una amiga

\- Seguiremos siendo amigos, te lo prometo, después de eso, haremos como si nada hubiera pasado, sabes que no me voy a enamorar de ti, estoy enamorada de Seiya - pero últimamente estaba empezando a dudar eso - ¿Qué dices? ¿Me ayudas? - Shaka no contesto - de acuerdo, ahora me siento mal, sabes, si una mujer te pide sexo por compasión, tu solo hazlo, así ella no se sentirá avergonzada - Shaka iba a protestar - espera, abre los ojos, mírame - le pido poniéndose frente a él, Shaka solo suspiro bajo su cabeza y la vio, sus ojos si eran azules, tan intensos como el mar y tan tranquilos como este - quiero que sepas que lo que voy hacer no te obliga de ninguna manera - el asintió y ella se retiró la máscara, ah Shaka casi se le cae la barbilla al suelo - ¿Te parezco fea?

\- No - contesto él con obviedad y es que Shaina era hermosa

\- ¿Y te parezco atractiva?

\- Sí - se tomó su tiempo de contestar, toda la situación lo ponía nervioso ¿Cómo negarse a ella?

\- Entonces ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo y ya?

\- Definitivamente estás loca - Shaina habla se sintió tonta - eres hermosa, realmente hermosa, Shun se quedó pequeño con las palabras al llamarte bella, eres perfecta, tu pelo, tus ojos, toda tu eres hermosa - Shiana sonrió, Shakaba tan rápido que ella podía sentir su inseguridad y eso le gustaba, por un momento ella tenía el control - y ahora que te eh visto, no tengo duda de que sí me estaría aprovechando - y las neuronas volvieron a hacer conexión - mi celibato, no puedo dejar mi celibato

\- Deja de dar excusa y compórtate como un maldito hombre - soltó molesta

\- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? "O nena, vamos allí y serás mía", para luego terminar con un "oh nena estuviste genial, gracias por todo, vuelve después".

\- Shaka en serio necesito hacer esto - se tranquilizó, no quería terminar peleando con él - si te estas aprovechando o no, me tiene sin cuidado, necesito a hacerlo y te lo pido a ti, porque confió en ti, te aseguro que nada cambiara entre nosotros, tienes mi palabra, solo gózalo.

Shaka guardo silencio, más que el que Shaina había querido, y comenzó a extrañar al Shaka hablador _"solo dime algo"_ pidió mentalmente, ese silencio la mataba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Para el guardián del sexto templo tomar esa decisión no le estaba resultando sencillo, tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba su celibato y de verdad no estaba seguro de dejar su esfuerzo a un lado, pero debería admitir que sus conversaciones poco inocentes con Shaina en ocasiones lo hacían flaquear.

Además ella era su amiga, una amiga bastante atractiva, en otra época él no se habría negado ni por un momento.

También estaba ese oscuro secreto de ella, del cual él sabía muy poco ¿y qué tal si solo empeoraba las cosas ?, no quería perder la amistad de la Cobra, le gustaba tenerla cerca y de cierto modo se sintió algo atraído hacia ella.

Era exactamente esa parte, la que lo hacía sentirse como un aprovechado, _"tal vez no sea tan malo como le estoy imaginando"_ se dijo.

\- ¿Dónde estarías más cómoda? - Shaina quedo estupefacta, había aceptado, Shaka había aceptado

\- En tu templo

\- ¿Segura? ¿No te sentirás mejor en un lugar más familiar?

\- En tu templo está bien - respiro agradecida - diré que me darás una clase yoga o de esas que haces

\- De meditación

\- Creo que así nadie sospecharía nada - aunque eso era tonto when ya había rumores que entre él y ella había algo.

¿Por qué carajos un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos?

\- ¿Cuando quieres hacerlo? - le pregunto, esperando que ella se tomara su tiempo

\- ¿Te parece el sábado?

\- Eso fue más pronto de lo que imagine - ella solo sonrió

No hubieron más palabras esa noche, más sin embargo Shaka no volvió a cerrar los ojos en todo el turno y ella no volvió a ponerse su máscara.

.

.

.

**Continuara**

Saint Seiya es una obra de Masami Kurumada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Es una obra de teatro que interpreteeprete cuando estaba en la escuela, no la recuerdo completamente y tampoco pude hayarlahallarla por internet, pero aquí les dejo un fragmento
> 
> Hombre: ¿Dónde estanestán mis pelucas?
> 
> Eco: Lucas
> 
> Hombre: ¿Quién es Lucas y donde se esconde?
> 
> Eco: Conde
> 
> Hombre: Conde o Márquez me da igual pero da la cara miserable
> 
> Eco: Hable
> 
> Hombre: Ya estoy hablando pero de escucharlo a usted me aburro
> 
> Eco: Burro…
> 
> Y hasta ahí recuerdo.
> 
> Muchas gracias a Shaina Cobra por sus comentarios y bienvenida. 
> 
> Les dejo el link de la canción del inicio
> 
> watch?v=2GhF2mPKnDg
> 
> Gracias por leerme


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Como es de su conocimiento, el contenido de este fic es solo para mayores de 18. Este capítulo contiene temas delicados y explícitos. Se recomienda discreción

**_Capítulo 4_ **

“Cruel y despiadado me has humillado y sin embargo aquí estoy

Aunque me ultrajes, aunque me uses

Siempre a tu disposición

Se acabó, eh llegado al límite, de mi ciega devoción”

Fragmento Maligno. Aterciopelados 

**_Sábado en la Noche_ **

**_Campamento Femenino – Cabaña_ **

Estaba nerviosa, asustada y ansiosa.

— Puedo hacerlo — se dijo, mientras levantaba su cabello en una coleta.

Se miró en el espejo por unos minutos, llevaba ropa cómoda, supuestamente para ir a meditar, y quiso verse un poco más atractiva, ir a verse con Shaka en algo diferente al trabajo, en esas fachas no la tenía del todo cómoda.

— Debí haberme inventado otra cosa — susurro

— Te estas arreglando mucho, para solo ir a meditar — le dijo con una sonrisa Marín desde umbral de la puerta del baño donde Shaina se encontraba.

— Si lo dices por esta sudadera que no usaba hace mucho, no sabes que es arreglarse

— Lo digo por el perfume y el labial — soltó con picardía

— No quiero estar en una habitación por mucho tiempo encerrada y oler mal — explico sin darle mucha importancia — y el labial, tengo los labios resecos y no encontré mi bálsamo 

— ¿No va a ser más bien que cambiaste tus gustos? — Pregunto mordazmente, Shaina la miro fijamente — tal vez evades a Seiya porque empezó a gustarte más la meditación

— ¿Tú también Marín? — se molesto

— Lo siento, solo fue una broma, no te molestes

— Shaka y yo solo somos amigos

— Lo sé, lo sé, en serio lo siento

— Ya no importa

— Pero sabes, Seiya pregunto por ti, cree que estas molesta con él o algo así

— Sé que eh sido una cretina con Seiya, algún día se lo recompensare, por ahora le puedes decir que todo está bien

— ¿Segura?

— Muy segura

— Buenas noches — Saludo Heidi entrando en la cabaña, Shaina maldijo por lo bajo, ambas salieron a recibirla

— ¿Qué haces acá Heidi? — Quiso saber la peli verde

— Es que se nos acabó el café — contesto con sus voz empalagosa que Shaina odiaba tanto — ¿me pueden regalar un poco? 

— Claro — le contesto Marín, mientras Shaina se preparaba a irse

— ¿Adónde vas? — quiso saber la rubia

— Voy a meditar

— ¿Al templo de virgo? — Pregunto con los ojos vidriosos, Shaina asintió — ¿puedo ir contigo?

— No, claro que no — contesto Marín antes de que Shaina asesinara a la pobre chica

— ¿Por qué no?

— Los aprendices tienen prohibido los ingresos a los templos y lo sabes — explico nuevamente Marín

— Sí, hay personas que hablan demás y han metido en muchos problemas a todos, es por ello que el Maestro Shion trata de mantener las relaciones interpersonales lo más lejos posible, más entre aprendices y santos dorados — expuso Shaina

— Yo creo que exageran

— Yo creo que es necesario — finalizo Marín entregándole el café, intentando poner punto final

— Vamos Shaina llévame, no abra problema si tu estas ahí ¿sí?

— Te pondré a darle la vuelta a todo el campo si no te vas en este momento — le amenazo, la chica simplemente bajo la cabeza y se fue.

— Que niña — suspiro Marín — espero que Shaka no termine en problemas por culpa de ella, estos aprendices le han jodido la reputación a más de uno

— Nadie se salva, son niños, tal vez deberíamos volver a lo de antes y ser más estrictos. Bueno me voy, te veo más tarde. 

Salió de la cabaña, despidiéndose de Marín con un gesto; el camino se le hizo largo, no sabía si los templos en verdad estaban muy alejados o ella caminaba muy despacio haciendo su recorrido más extenso apropósito.

Finalmente frente a sus ojos, los doce templos se veían, y al final de estos, los aposentos de Athena y tras este, la gran estatua de la diosa, sonrió y empezó a subir los escalones.

Pensaba, pensaba mucho, el miedo no se había desprendido, las imágenes de su agresor seguían muy tatuadas en su pensamiento y empezó a temblar.

— Él no controla mi vida, no puedo permitirlo — se dijo.

No se dio cuenta en que momento había llegado al templo de virgo, los demás guardias no le habían puesto problema al pasar, Shaka les había informado que ella iría a meditar con él.

Seguramente ahora todos, sí pensarían que entre ellos había algo, meditar, si claro.

Se adentró en el templo ligeramente iluminado y pensó en volver por donde había llegado, pero no lo hizo, se obligó a continuar, elevo un poco su cosmos para decirle a Shaka que estaba allí.

— Pasa, estoy en la cocina — le escucho decir en su mente.

Suspiro y emprendió el camino.

La cocina de Shaka era amplia y cálida como todas las cosas que lo rodeaban a él, olía delicioso y recordó que no había comido.

— Discúlpame por no salir a recibirte, estoy terminando de preparar la cena, espero que tengas hambre — le dijo él sirviendo la comida en los platos, Shaina estaba sorprendida — siéntate ¿qué quieres beber? tengo jugo de mora, agua, cerveza, vino... y vodka — finalizo

— ¿Tienes cerveza y vodka? no sabía que eras un bebedor

— La cerveza la tengo para las visitas fastidiosas, no diré sus nombres — en voz baja — Aioria y Milo — Shaina sonrió — y el vodka quedo aquí después de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, que Leo y Escorpio decidieron celebrar aquí, sin importar si yo estaba o no

— Recuerdo, te invite a almorzar y tuvimos guardia esa noche — se burló — vea pues, no estabas esa noche aquí.

— Aja, cuando llegue tuve que recoger todo el desorden, ellos creyeron que yo estaría acá, pero yo no quería, así que se cansaron de esperar, hicieron un desorden y yo recogí, esa botella de vodka fue lo único que quedo, perdón, esta media botella de vodka fue lo que quedo — señalo tomando en el envase para que Shaina lo viera.

— Creo que tomare una copa de vodka, con mucho hielo si es posible — no quería estar ebria para entonces

— De acuerdo, creí habíamos hecho un trato — Shaina lo miro — yo tendría mis ojos abiertos, y tú te quitarías esa horrible máscara, porque en serio es espantosa

— Perdón es la costumbre — se la quitó. Shaka sonrió

— ¿Como sostienen esas máscaras?

— Es un secreto, jamás te lo contare 

— De acuerdo — dijo sentándose frente a ella — espero te guste la cena

— ¿Por qué la cena? no acordamos cena, no es una cita — dijo ella burlona

— Quiero que te sientas cómoda — Shaina no se creía ese cuento y en su expresión se le notaba — lo hice para estar tranquilo conmigo mismo. No pensabas que te iba a recibir y te llevaría directamente a la cama, no soy así — puntualizo, Shaina no pudo evitar reírse — quiero creer que soy un caballero, que aun soy un caballero y no voy hacer una excepción con eso, suficiente tengo con que haya vendido mi alma al diablo aceptando tu propuesta — solo hubieron risas

— Eres todo un caballero, de esos que ya no se encuentran y siempre lo has sido conmigo, eres de esos hombres que enamoran

— Esta bien no te daré postre — Shaina lo miro intrigada — no quiero que te enamores de mi — sonrieron

Después de una cena bastante agradable y de mirar un rato la biblioteca Shaina empezaba a sospechar que Shaka solo hacía tiempo, tal vez dándole espació para que ella recapacitara, o tal vez esperando que lo olvidara, pero eso no pasaría.

— Shaka estoy lista — y el santo se sintió mareado y no era por el trago, solo había tomado una copa de vodka al igual que Shaina y con mucho hielo igual que ella — ¿me escuchaste? — pregunto al no recibir respuesta

— Sí — dijo bajando la mirada, la tomo de la mano y entrelazo sus dedos — ¿segura? — Ella asintió — de acuerdo, vamos al cuarto.

La llevo por los largos pasillos, aun tomándola de la mano, Shaina podía sentir que el santo de virgo estaba nervioso y eso le gustaba y mucho, tener a Shaka así era una delicia.

Él siempre estaba en completa armonía, seguro de sí mismo, pero en ese momento no, ese día estaba muy nerviosos, luchando contra su ética, su moral, su amistad y seguramente su deseo.

— Llegamos — le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa y la invito a entrar.

La habitación de Shaka se sentía tranquila, llena de paz, era amplia y la cama era grande, Shaina se preocupó y empezó a cuestionarse.

Shaka estaba detrás de ella, aun con la mano en picaporte, él esperaba que ella saliera corriendo.

 _"Puedes hacerlo"_ se repitió mentalmente.

Se giró a Shaka le sonrió, pidiéndole que cerrara la puerta, por lo que él obedeció.

Se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro solo mirándose, Shaina estaba nerviosa y Shaka aunque quisiera ocultarlo estaba preocupado por ella.

— Shaka — suspiro — por favor ayúdame con esto

Shaka sonrió, bajo la cabeza, la volvió a levantar. La miro, allí parada frente a él, era realmente hermosa.

Levanto su mentón y deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios, ella no corrió, así que él se atrevió a besarla de verdad, sosteniendo su cabeza y su cintura.

Shaina disfrutaba del beso casi congelada, era un buen beso, un beso excelente, Shaka era un buen besador.

“Q _ue boca"_ pensó, pero aún estaba rígida, y se seguía así Shaka de seguro la apartaría, así que elevo sus manos, para enredarlas en su nuca, y despeinar un poco esa cabellera rubia.

El beso se hizo más intenso, no porque Shaka lo hubiera buscado, es porque ella así lo quería; al sentir la presión en sus labios y el agarre de Shaina, Shaka simplemente se dejó llevar.

El beso fue largo, excitante y placentero, solo se dejaron para poder tomar aire y se quedaron abrazados, juntado sus frentes y sonriendo como tontos.

Shaina empezó llevarlo hacia atrás de ella, hacia la cama y cuando llegaron allí, él la recostó suavemente y siguió besándola.

Shaina debajo de él se estremecía, pero él no se atrevía aun a tocarla y eso empezaba a molestarla, pero lo entendía, seguro Shaka quería ir despacio y tal vez para ella era lo mejor, así que se concentró en el beso, y eso de por sí ya era un gran paso, aunque con el idiota de Perseo también lo había hecho, pero Shaka era diferente, y mucho.

Sintió la mano de Shaka deslizarse por su dorso y entrar bajo su blusa y no pudo evitar tensionarse ¿y si Shaka no era tan caballeroso como decía?

Ella ya había confiado en un hombre que era bueno de día y que a escondidas de todos la violaba cada noche, Shaka podía estar fingiendo también, el hombre llevaba siete años sin sexo o por lo menos eso le dijo, podía convertirse en un monstruo y arrancarle la blusa como lo hicieron antes con ella y tomarla ahí a la fuerza.

Nadie la escucharía, los templos estaban lejos el uno del otro y Shaka bien podía bloquear su cosmos, estaba atrapada y ella misma se había metido en esa trampa.

Suspiro con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados, tanto que no se había dado cuenta que Shaka ya no estaba sobre ella, que él ya no la tocaba ni la besaba.

 _“¿Qué paso?”_ se preguntó.

Shaka se había detenido al sentirla angustiada, él no era un monstruo ¿Cómo había podido pensar semejante cosa? No pudo evitar echarse a llorar; se cubrió rápidamente con sus brazos, no quería que él la viera así, otra vez lo había defraudado y se sentía tonta.

— Todo está bien — menciono él recostándose a su lado — lo intentaste, eso fue un gran paso

— Pero no tenía que ser así — se sentó de inmediato y Shaka la imito — enserio quería hacerlo y enserio tengo que hacerlo, pero no me lo puedo sacar en mi de cabeza — sollozo, Shaka limpio sus lágrimas con delicadeza — es absurdo, ¿por qué simplemente no se va? ¿Por qué me sigue doliendo?

— Porque te lastimaron, y mucho — le dijo tomándola de la mano con suavidad y quitando un mechón verde que caí sobre su rostro — eso no se olvida fácilmente, algunas heridas se demoran en cicatrizar

— Fue mi Maestro — confeso — me recogió cuando yo tenía 5 años, me enseño a pelar, me enseño a ser una guerrera. Era un hombre formidable, admirado por todos, fuerte, generoso, amable, era como un ángel, yo lo quería como a un padre, pero crecí, y él dejo de verme como a su hija — Suspiro.

Shaka tomo con más firmeza su mano escuchándola en silencio.

— Tenia doce años… él entro en mi habitación, me asuste, porque era raro que él estuviera ahí, en la noche, pensé que algo malo estaba pasando, que nos estaban atacando o algo así, pero me dijo que no me preocupara y le creí, le creí.

Guardo silencio e intento no quebrarse

— Se metió en mi cama y me dijo que todo estaba bien, que era una niña hermosa, y que como ya había visto mi rostro yo tenía que amarlo, estaba aterrada, realmente asustada, él parecía otra persona, no supe que hacer, empezó a tocarme, yo intente alejarlo y eso lo molestó, me dijo, que así no se trataba a quien se amaba, se echó sobre mí, me arranco la ropa y entro en mi con tanta agresividad, yo jamás había sentido un dolor así, llore le dije que parara y él solo decía que me amaba y que eso hacían las personas que se amaban.

La verdad todo termino rápido — continuo — pero para mí fue eterno, se quedó acostado a mi lado y yo solo me quede ahí, tumbada en la cama, llorando sin parar. Al otro día se despertó, me dijo _“ve a ducharte”_ y salió de la habitación. Por casi un año tuve que soportar sus abusos, cada noche era igual.

Miro al vacío — a veces solo terminaba rápido, pero otras ocasiones podía estar ahí por horas, hurgando en lo más profundo de mi ser, un día no aguante más — le dijo acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Shaka — lo mate — rompió en llanto — yo lo mate, yo no quería volver a tenerlo cerca, no quería que me tocara, no quería sentir sus sucias manos sobre mí, así que lo mate — Shaka la abrazo con fuerza — aproveche una misión a la que nos mandaron.

Intento recomponerse, aun sobre el pecho del rubio

— En mi reporte, dije que nos atacaron y que él murió defendiéndome, lo hice ver como un héroe.

Se alejó un poco del abrazo y limpio sus lágrimas con torso de mano.

— Y por fin me libre de él, ni siquiera lo hice sufrir, ni siquiera pudo ver mi rabia y mi dolor, solo murió, muy fácilmente, fue tan fácil acabar con él, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo y aún sigue ahí, aun lo recuerdo, y aun me hace daño. 

Shaka se quedó en silencio, furioso y frustrado, sabía que Shaina había sido abusada, pero no sabía al detalle esa historia y se sorprendió por la fuerza de su amiga, también se sentía molesto con el Santuario y con él mismo ¿cómo era posible que esas cosas hubieran pasado en su narices y ellos ni por enterados?

Un maestro tenía que proteger a su alumno, guiarlo, ayudarlo, pero ese cretino había excedido los límites y si no fuera porque Shaina se encargó de él, Shaka lo habría matado.

De haber tenido la oportunidad, Shaka, sí lo hubiera hecho sufrir, le hubiera hecho pagar con creces cada una de las lágrimas de Shaina, tal vez en el infierno lo encontraría.

— Shaka — lo llamo Shaina, el solo la miro — ha pasado tanto tiempo y siento que jamás lo voy a superar, eh guardado esto por tantos años, que siento que es más fuerte que yo — expuso un poco más tranquila, tal vez resignada. 

— Vas bien, hasta ahora lo estas enfrentando, hasta ahora te estas conociendo y hasta ahora estas aprendiendo a confiar en la gente, no te exijas tanto — le dijo apretando su cabeza junto a la de ella — vas bien, todo está bien, eres una mujer fuerte — le sostuvo la mirada — puedes hacerlo y lo harás cuando quieras, con quien quieras, con alguien que te haga sentir bien, amada, respetada y sobretodo segura, todo estará bien, porque tú puedes hacer que así sea, eres más sorprendente de lo que te imaginas, nadie podrá vencerte nunca, él no fue la excepción y jamás lo será, le vas a ganar y lo sabes — finalizo dándole un beso en la frente.

— ¿Contabas con que esto pasaría? ¿Contabas con que me paralizara? — le pregunto con melancolía

— Sí, lo esperaba — sonrió — pero debo admitir que una pequeña parte de mí, también esperaba con ansias de que siguieras

— Eres un idiota — soltó ella en broma

— Te lo dije, muchas veces, tu no quisiste escuchar, te lo advertí — continuo él con el juego y de alguna manera logro tranquilizarla — te dije que era un idiota — le dio un suave empujón con su brazo — ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta el campamento?

— Estoy bien, te lo se aseguró, estoy bien

— Tú siempre estarás bien, Te acompaño a la salida entonces

— Te agradezco mucho esto Shaka, sé que te puse en un dilema y me disculpo

— No hace falta agradecer, ni disculparse

— Gracias — soltó abrazándolo con fuerza y el respondió al acto — en serio gracias — le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y depositando un suave beso en sus labios — eres un gran amigo

— Ni te imaginas — bromeo y ambos se dirigieron a la salida.

.

.

.

**_Un Mes Después_ **

**_Campo Femenino – Cabaña_ **

Shaka era un hombre muy prudente, para tranquilidad de Shaina, este nunca volvió a mencionar el tema, pero aun así, ella no podía dejar de sentir vergüenza cada vez que lo veía, y es que para el colmo de males, había desaprovechado la oportunidad de dormir con Shaka de Virgo.

Muchas mujeres, fuera y dentro de Santuario soñaban con acostarse con Shaka de Virgo, o con cualquier santo de oro, pero Shaka era uno de los que estaba en el escalón más alto, muy seguido de cerca de Saga y Camus, era como si entre más fríos y distante, más excitantes fueran.

Ella tuvo la oportunidad de tener sexo con uno de ellos y la dejo ir, si le contara eso a otra mujer, de seguro le darían una buena bofetada.

Pero bueno, por lo menos lo había besado ¿Quién más podía decir que se había acercado lo suficiente al sexto guardián y había vivido para contarlo?

Además, había y tenía el privilegio de ver sus bellos ojos, pues desde la última vez, él siempre la veía y ella no tenía necesidad de usar su máscara, de hecho estaba pensando en lo estorbosa que podía ser aquella prenda.

— Últimamente pareces estar en otro planeta — escucho mientras veía su taza de café

— ¿Que? — miro a su compañera

— A eso me refiero — señalo Marín — estas en otro planeta

— Solo estoy distraída — intento evitar el tema

— Por eso digo que estas en otro planeta — anoto su amiga — ¿estas enamoradas? ¿Aun sigues enamorada de Seiya? ¿O es otra persona la que te tiene así? — se obligó a callar, no quería que Shaina se molestara, para su tranquilada ella no se molestó.

La cobra simplemente dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa en la que se hallaba sentada, ocultarle algo a Shaka y Marín era imposible.

No iba a negar que aún le preocupaba el tema de Seiya, y tampoco iba a negar que ahora su vida estaba tomando tintes distintos, ella estaba empezando a dudar sobre ese sentimiento hacia Pegaso. 

— No, no y no — mintió, a las tres preguntas, o por lo menos a la primeara, de la las otras dos no estaba tan segura de que fuera un no, pero tampoco de que fuera un sí. 

— Esta bien — no iba a insistir, Shaina en los últimos meses había demostrado muchos cambios de humor y no quería sacar lo peor de ella hostigándola con tantos interrogatorios — necesito pedirte un favor

— El que quieras

— Bueno — explicó — Hay un aprendiz bástate prometedor, podría ser el próximo santo de Cisne. Hyoga y Camus lo están entrenando, pero necesitan explotar más su potencial, así que se irán algunos días, a Siberia exactamente. Ya sabes para llevarlo a su límite en un lugar frio — Shaina asintió y esperaba con ansias que Marín terminara de hablar — en fin, sabes que Camus está al tanto de la organización de las guardias, y aunque estas no se han cambiado por que todos aquí somos muy monótonos, el vacío que deja tanto Camus como Hyoga es complejo, por lo que Camus me pido organizar las guardias

— Uy, un santo de plata se encargara de establecer las guardias, eso es un honor

— Claro como si fuera la gran cosa — contesto rápidamente restándole importancia a la burla de su amiga — Camus me pasara la lista de las guardias y quede de verme con él más tarde para mirar cómo podemos organizar mejor

— Y no tienes tiempo de ir a recoger a la información y quieres que lo haga yo

— ¿Lo harías? tengo enteramiento en este momento y debo abrir un espacio para leer los documentos y poderme reunir con él después. 

— Claro, yo voy, mi entrenamiento empieza en una hora, así que iré tan rápido como pueda y te dejare los documentos sobre la cama

— Te lo agradezco mucho, eres la mejor — le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose rápido — te dejo, ya voy un poco tarde, muchas gracias por todo

— No hay problema — soltó Shaina.

Después de todo Marín resulto ser una excelente amiga, era una mujer fuerte, extraordinaria y de cierta manera por eso era que en alguna época la odiaba y aun se arrepentía por haberla molestado tanto en aquellos tiempos.

Menos mal las cosas habían cambiado y ahora podía decir que Marín de Águila era su amiga.

.

.

.

**_Doce Templos_ **

Subió sin mucho ánimo las escalerillas que llevaban hacia Aries y no pudo evitar pensar que un día las había subido para tener sexo con Shaka de virgo, y tampoco podía evitar recordar que lo había echado a perder.

Para Shaina era fácil atormentarse, siguió subiendo y se extrañó por no ver a nadie en la primera casa, mas sin embargo no le dio importancia.

Subió y subió esperando poder sacarse de la cabeza todos sus tontos pensamientos, y es que no entendía por qué se angustiaba tanto, Shaka parecía tomarlo con calma ¿Por qué ella solo se maldecía cada vez que recordaba aquel suceso?

Sí, su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero ya todo estaba bien ¿Por qué le daba tanta importancia? Y es que si tan solo, no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de pedirle semejante cosa a Shaka, sería mucho más fácil verlo a cara, ese fue su primer maldito error. Debió prever que algo así pasaría, debió prever que sería una idiota y que dejaría a Shaka con las ganas, sin contar que ella también se quedó con las ganas de saber que más sabia hacer el santo con esa boca que besaba tan bien.

De seguro una oportunidad así, jamás se le volvería a presentar. 

— Buen día cobra — le sonrió Milo a la entrada de Tauro

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto ella bastante curiosa

— Tú sabes, cuando unos están de guardia y otros en entrenamientos, unos cuantos nos quedamos aquí a cuidar los templos — explico él con mucha naturalidad 

— ¿Pero no deberías estar en Aries? Hasta ahora vas hasta allá ¿cierto? — expreso molesta, lo que quería decir que la primera casa llevaba sin vigilancia tres horas

— Debería estar en Aries, sí, pero decidí quedarme hoy acá — dijo con picardía — así los malos pensaran que no hay nadie y ¡saz! los lleno de agujeros en la templo de Tauro — sonrió

— Olvidaba que te gusta llenar de agujeros a tus rivales

— Que te puedo decir, soy bueno en eso

— De acuerdo — sonrió ella — tengo que ver a Camus ¿sabes si esta en Acuario?

— No, está en piscis una casa más

— De acuerdo — expreso ella siguiendo su camino — más ejercicio para mi

— Oye lindura — le llamo el peli azul.

Milo acostumbraba a decirle a todas así y eso le molestaba mucho, ella no era ninguna lindura, se giró molesta y espero que escorpio continuara.

— Te invito un trago

— Son las nueve de la mañana y estas vigilando los templos — espeto aún más molesta

—No te estoy diciendo que vayamos ya — se defendió — vamos cuando tú puedas, solo dime cuando y yo me organizare para estar ahí — Shaina lo pensó un rato y si Milo era la respuesta — ¿Qué dices?

— Puedo este sábado — no lo pensó solo hablo y se sorprendió así misma ¿en serio saldría con Milo?

— Tienes libre el sábado — comento él con algo de envidia — yo tengo suerte si tengo un sábado libre

— Pues mi día libre empieza el sábado en la noche y termina el domingo en la tarde, por lo general siempre me queda así el horario.

— Que suerte tienes — anoto nuevamente — está bien, el sábado será, hay alguien que me debe un favor, tendrá que darme el sábado, vamos por un trago, a bailar y después miramos que más hacemos — le expuso guiñando un ojo — ¿te parece si nos vemos a las 7? ¿Voy por ti hasta el campamento?

Shaina lo pensó un momento, salir con Milo no era muy bueno, que la vieran con él tampoco era bueno, se decía muchas cosas del santo, como que toda aprendiz que llegaba al Santuario pasaba primero por las manos de escorpio, salir con él le traería problemas y comentarios feos como hacían con algunas chicas.

Pero, ese rumor estaba desde hace mucho tiempo y ella nunca fue uno de los "bocadillos" de Milo, seguramente todo lo que se decía del griego no era cierto, como la mitad de las cosas que se murmuraban por ahí.

— Shaina ¿estás aquí todavía? — pregunto él después de un largo silencio por parte de la chica.

— Si a las 7 está bien — contesto rápidamente — y creo que es mejor que nos veamos en el pueblo, en la fuente ¿te parece?

— Claro que sí — sonrió muy feliz — nos vemos ahí

— De acuerdo, adiós

— Hasta la próxima — contesto él.

.

.

.

**_Viernes_ **

**_Turno de la Noche, Oeste del Santuario_ **

El tiempo había volado, Shaina se sentía inquieta, el día siguiente saldría con Milo y ella empezaba a sospechar que actuaba impetuosamente, el haber aceptado la invitación de Milo era prueba de ello, pero por otro lado tal vez esa era su respuesta.

Milo no conocía su secreto, Milo no estaría a la defensiva esperando a que ella huyera del cuarto, el no actuaria con cuidado y no tendría un dilema moral, Milo simplemente se dejaría llevar y tal vez le diera la suficiente confianza y ella lo haría.

Suspiro profundamente ¿por qué siempre pensaba que si salía con un hombre todo iba a terminar en sexo? de verdad estaba enferma, claro que conociendo a Milo, eso es lo que él quería.

Sabía que no era tan cierto lo que se decía de las aprendices, tal vez como Shaka no le gustaban las niñas, y para ser sincera muchas niñas del campamento solían inventar cosas, lo cual ya había metido en problemas a más de un santo, cuando esos rumores llegaban a oídos del Maestro.

Pero Milo no era tan galante como Shaka, si Milo la había invitado a salir es porque Milo quería con ella, siempre le estaba coqueteando y le sonreía con picardía.

Ella nunca le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse, siempre que lo veía lo evitaba y cambiaba de camino, pero había aceptado su invitación, se vería con él.

Él lo dijo, un par de tragos, bailar y después mirar que más hacían ¿a qué se refería, con después mirar que más harían? si no se refería a sexo, ella no sabía que más podía ser.

— Vas abrir un hoyo en el suelo — le dijo Shaka divertido.

Y es que desde que había empezado su guardia ella estaba muy pensativa y no había notado que estaba caminando en círculos ¿cuento tiempo llevaba así?

— ¿Qué te tiene tan agobiada pequeña? llevas media hora dando vueltas.

Shaina se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta ¿cómo era posible que él no supiera que la tenía acongojada, si era obvio que él leía su mente?

— No soy adivino — prosiguió y Shaina dudo de esa afirmación — ¿Qué te pasa?

— De acuerdo, esto sonara tonto, pero… quede en salir con Milo — soltó sin más, eso pareció molestar a Shaka porque lo vio fruncir el ceño para luego darle la espalda — ¿Te molesta? — le pregunto acercándose rápidamente a él, intentado buscar su mirada 

— No, solo pensé que querías estar con Seiya — dijo, intentando disimular su rabia y se preguntó por qué estaba tan molesto — pero supongo que ya no te interesa Pegaso — comento pausadamente. 

— Sí me interesa — o eso creía — pero pensé que tal vez Milo seria mi salvavidas

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto él mirándola con incredulidad y es que él sí sabía a qué se refería

— Ya sabes — contesto ella haciendo caso omiso al cambio de actitud de Shaka — Milo es desinhibido, el sexo no es un problema para él.

Error, Shaka la miro como si estuviera dudando de su hombría, golpe bajo para un hombre, tenía que arreglarlo.

— Como él no sabe mi secreto, me será más fácil desenvolverme con él, porque él no me gusta, no lo amo y no me interesa lo que piense de mí si llego a salir corriendo de la habitación, es más, creo que él ya debe estar acostumbrado a las decepciones. 

— De acuerdo — suspiro él.

¿Por qué Shaina estaba tan desesperada con ese tema?, sabía que no era fácil, el mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que aquello la importunaba ¿pero Milo? ¿De todos los hombres Milo?

Es más ¿Por qué ella tenía que buscar a otra persona? Él lo intentaría las veces que ella se lo pidiera.

Solo atino a cerrar los ojos, estaba confundido y no quería ver a Shaina — si eso te hace sentir mejor y segura, hazlo.

— Ese es el problema — se dejó caer sobre la roca que siempre le servía de asiento en su guardias — no me siento segura de hacerlo

— ¿Por qué aceptaste?

— Porque era obvio que no estaba pensando con claridad — agacho la cabeza y la escondió entre sus manos — ¿y si...

— Milo no te lastimara — contesto él anticipándose a sus preguntas — sé que se dice muchas cosas de él; y de todos nosotros es él, que más problemas a tenia con Shion, la niñas dicen que Milo hizo esto y aquello, pero no es cierto, sé que la intención de muchas tampoco es meternos en problemas, pero sí que les gusta sentirse populares y superiores antes las demás, es la razón, por la que tenemos más que prohibido socializar con las aprendices

— Tal vez deberían volver a crearse la fama de hombres asesinos 

— Sí, tal vez somos muy nobles 

— Pero, el no dejar entrar a las aprendices a los templos, no asegura nada ¿es que acaso, Shion no sabe que hay otros lugares donde pueden deshonrar a las niñas del Santuario?

— Sí, por eso él y todos los varones, porque sabes que no solo nos pasa a los dorados, evitamos mucho los malos entendidos, con las únicas que podemos charlar, salir o andar sin ningún problema es con las guerreras de mayor experiencia y prácticamente son tú y Marín. June no cuenta porque aún es una niña, pero aun así el patriarca me llamo a preguntarme si yo te estaba acortejado. 

— Que horror, deberíamos encerrarlos a todos, para que aprendan a no hablar de más, me preocupa, porque cuando haya algo de verdad en esas historias, cuando algo realmente pase, nadie les va a creer.

Guardo silencio ¿si ella hubiera hablado, habrían castigado a su maestro? ¿Lo habrían dejado pasar? Nunca lo sabría, pero no permitiría que algo así le pasara a alguna chica del Santuario mientras ella estuviera a cargo.

— Como te decía — la interrumpió Shaka — Milo no es una mala persona, el que te haya invitado a salir no quiere decir nada, créeme si te digo que él llegara hasta donde tú se lo permitas, estas a salvo, te lo juro — expuso nuevamente adquiriendo un aura oscura y alejándose de ella.

Y así como empezó la conversación, termino, y no hubo más palabras esa noche, y tampoco miradas, Shaka simplemente cerró sus ojos y no los volvió abrir en toda la noche.

.

.

**xxxxxx**

La mañana había llegado, tenía sueño, estaba agotada, tuvo una noche muy estresante, pensando en Milo y pensando en Shaka, y es que ella un no entendía por qué Shaka se había puesto tan molesto ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa pequeña cabecita rubia?

No lo sabía y no lo pudo descubrir tampoco, por más que intento hacerle una conversación al santo, este simplemente le contestaba con monosílabos, y eso, realmente era molesto.

Encontrar a algún santo dentro del Santuario era lo más sencillo del mundo, más cuando se conocía con tanta precisión los horarios de todos, y es que como dijo Marín todos eran monótonos y después de tanto tiempo era fácil saber dónde se encontraba uno y el otro, hasta en los días libres, todos hacían lo mismo.

Después de un largo camino, encontró lo que buscaba, entrenando con Camus, Hyoga y Elías, el próximo santo de cisne si el muchacho lo lograba.

— Buenos días — saludo llamando la atención de los hombres y Milo no pudo evitar recibirla con una amplia sonrisa — ¿Milo me permites un momento?

— Desde luego — acepto con picardía — cuéntamelo todo lindura — dijo cuando estuvieron a solas.

Shaina no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez esa forma de hablarle a las chicas era lo que lo metía en tantos problemas

— Milo por favor discúlpame, pero no puedo salir contigo esta noche — la sonrisa de Milo se desvaneció en el viento — perdón

—No te preocupes — contesto él restándole importancia — estas ocupada, vamos otro día

—De hecho Milo, no me parece apropiado salir contigo — mintió — no quiero salir contigo, no me mal entiendas, me caes bien y ere un buen hombre pero...

—No te preocupes — la interrumpió con una sincera sonrisa — te entiendo, me hiciste muy feliz por un rato, en serio quería salir contigo y ver que había debajo de esa máscara.

— Mi máscara, claro, tenía que quitármela para tomar ese trago

— Sí — sonrió mucho — no hay problemas, estamos hablando, tal vez después te animes 

— Gracias por entenderlo

— No tienes nada que agradecer, sigue con tu vida Cobra, descasa y sueña conmigo

— No lo hare

— ¿No puedes mentirme aunque sea un poco? Me acabas de rechazar, dame algo

— Madura — y él se despidió con una grata sonrisa.

.

.

**xxxxxxx**

Camino lentamente, sabía que había hecho lo correcto, salir con Milo no era apropiado, estaba siendo estúpida y tenía que parar de hacerlo.

Tenía que meditar, pensar mejor las cosas, tenía un problema, eso era más que claro, pero ir a la deriva no era forma de solucionarlo.

— Hola Shaina — la saludo un sonriente Seiya

— Lo que me faltaba — suspiro derrotada, esperando al que chico llegara a su encuentro — hola Seiya

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien, voy a descansar, tuve guardia anoche

— Entiendo — miro a su alrededor — ¿estas desocupada esta noche? ¿Y si vamos por ese café?

—Sí.

Se lo debía, tenía que salir con Seiya y afrontar la situación, tenía que hacerlo de eso sí estaba muy segura, además necesitaba saber si aún sentía algo por él 

— A las 7 en la fuente del pueblo

— Perfecto, ahí estaré, te dejo para que descanses

— Gracias

.

.

.

**_Esa Noche_ **

**_Campamento Femenino – Cabaña_ **

A pesar de todo Shaina había podido dormir y mucho, estaba un poco preocupada por la cita que tenía con Seiya, pero ese miedo, no fue tan grande para arrebatarle el sueño como la última vez, al contrario se sentía hasta tranquila, como si pudiera quitarse un peso de encima.

Se levantó, se ducho y se vistió, tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter de color verde, se cepillo el pelo y salió al encuentro de Seiya.

— ¿Oye para dónde vas? — pregunto Marín llegado de su guardia

— Tengo una cita con el destino, necesito esto

— ¿Tengo la cabaña libre esta noche? — pregunto con alegría

— No, llegare tarde, pero llegare, vete a leo, es más fácil que vayas tu allá, que venga él acá

— Todos saben que tengo una relación formal con él — le dijo mientras ella se dirigía a la salida — nos vamos a casar ¿lo recuerdas?

— Esta bien, no quiero escuchar sus amoríos esta noche, bueno — comento cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una Marín muy divertida

.

.

**xxxxxxx**

Había llegado a Rodorio y hasta ahora no se había arrepentido, eso era buena señal, camino hacia la fuente y como esperaba Seiya ya se encontraba ahí.

— Hola Shaina, luces linda — le dijo a pesar de no poder ver su rostro

— Gracias

— ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— Hay un restaurante muy bueno más adelante — le sugirió alegremente, él también se veía apuesto — preparan unas costillas deliciosas y el café es sensacional

— Perfecto vamos allá. ¿Te quitaras esa máscara cierto?

— Claro que sí, tendrás el placer de ver mi rostro nuevamente — comento con mucha naturalidad

— Genial — expreso con alegría

.

.

**xxxxxxxx**

El restaurante era grande y hermoso, muy bien iluminado y con agradable olor, era como una pequeña cabañita para pasar el día, las mesas se encontraban ubicadas con cuidado y más atrás estaban los muebles para aquellos solo querían conversar.

— Allá es un buen lugar — le sugirió Seiya, señalando los muebles

— Es perfecto, me encanta ese rincón — le dijo tomando asiento

— Parece que vienes mucho acá

— Sí, Shaka y yo solemos venir almorzar, la comida es espectacular, y yo tengo privacidad, no viene mucha gente del Santuario por acá. 

— Oye no quiero ser atrevido, pero ya sabes, la discreción no es mi fuerte — sonrió — ¿tú y Shaka están juntos?

— No, solo somos amigos — ¿por qué preguntaba eso? aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez era buena señal si él quería saber si estaba disponible — ¿por qué un hombre y una mujer no pueden ser amigos? — quiso saber mientras se quitaba la mascara

— Vaya — atino a decir él — de verdad que eres hermosa — ella se sonrojo — perdón si no te lo había dicho, pero sí que lo eres, me alegra que hayas venido hoy — ella solo sonrió — y por otro lado, contestando a tu pregunta, lo que pasa es la gente creen en el amor, ven amor en todo lado, y si una mujer se lleva bien con un hombre, las personas empiezan a sospechar que hay algo entre ellos — Shaina se echó a reír — es cierto — no importa si él está casado con otra persona o si ella es lesbiana, vemos el amor flotar a nuestro alrededor. 

— Es verdad

— Buenas noches — llego la camarera y les ofreció la carta — vendré en un momento para tomar su pedido

— Gracias — pronuncio Seiya

**xxxxxx**

La conversación siguió normal, Seiya era buen conversador y le contaba sobre las hazañas y travesuras que hacía con sus inseparables amigos.

— Tenias razón — dijo él dejando su taza de café a un lado — la comida, el café, todo está delicioso

— Te lo dije, yo nunca miento — sonrió — ¿Seiya estás enamorado? — el castaño casi se atraganta, no esperaba esa pregunta. Shaina solo lo miro en silencio

— Sí — contesto luego de recomponerse, Shaina no supo cómo sentirse, pero de alguna forma esa respuesta no la hacía sentir mal — desde hace mucho tiempo — guardo silencio un rato y se obligó a seguir — estoy enamorado de alguien que está prohibida para mi

Shaina lo sabía, lo supo siempre, él estaba y estaría siempre enamorado de esa persona, lo miro con ternura.

— ¿Tu? — Soltó dándose cuenta de lo obvio — perdón Shaina ¿tu? soy un idiota ¿aun sientes algo por mí?

— No lo sé — contestó ella y era verdad, ya no sabía — debo admitir que la primera vez que te invite ese café sentía algo muy fuerte por ti, pero últimamente eh analizado mis sentimientos, y tal vez, nunca te amé, era, tal vez, un capricho.

Se sintió aliviada, decir lo que sentía en voz alta la hacía sentir mucho mejor

— Me pone algo triste saber eso — bromeo — sinceramente te considero una persona importante en mi vida, de una y otra forma eh intentando acercarme a ti, porque realmente te estimo, cuando me invitaste ese café, me sentí muy feliz, llevabas años evitándome y me sentía mal por ello — Shaina sonrió — luego no llegas y dije, soy un idiota algo hice mal, me alegra mucho que hayas venido hoy, de verdad que sí

— A mí también me alegra haber venido, me siento mejor conmigo misma

— Entonces — levanto su taza de café para brindar — ¿amigos?

—Amigos — brindo ella con una placida sonrisa

.

.

.

**Continuara**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que muchos esperaban algo de acción en este capítulo y lamento decepcionarlos, pero les aseguro que pronto lo abra, así que no se desanimen. 
> 
> Les dejo el link de la canción del inicio   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ih1XaIi9BBM


	6. Capítulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Como es de su conocimiento, el contenido de este fic es solo para mayores de 18. Este capítulo contiene temas delicados y explícitos. Se recomienda discreción.

**_Capítulo 5_ **

"Nena que te adueñaste de mi vida entera   
De los colores con tus ojos nena   
Y hoy llevo el miedo a cadena adentro   
Aunque tú no entiendas de eso candela"

Fragmento Paraíso. Fonseca

**_Un Mes Después_ **

**_Turno de la Noche, Oeste del Santuario_ **

Shaina había crecido mucho en ese último año, a decir verdad había aprendido mucho de sí misma, se sintió realmente tranquila, ahora tenía una buena amistad con Seiya, se le facilba entablar conversaciones con el que fuera.

Ya no se sintió, como si no fuera la dueña de su vida, el sentimiento que la agobia era casi lejano, ya ni siquiera pensaba mucho en su problema o como solucionarlo, ella simplemente estaba feliz.

Pero esa felicidad de alguna manera estaba siendo opacada por el mismísimo Shaka, quien se había vuelto distante, era como, si por haber ganado un amigo, hubiera perdido otro, pues de un tiempo para acá, el dorado simplemente la evadía.

Ni siquiera le había podido contar que no había salido con Milo, tampoco que las cosas con Seiya estaban un poco más claras, nada de eso, cada vez que Shaina habría la boca Shaka sola la ignoraba, o contestaba cortadamente, eso era realmente molesto, y sumamente doloroso.

Su amigo, era un extraño nuevamente, quería que Shaka volviera a ser el de antes, el que bromeaba con ella, y se sonreía con suma sensualidad cuando hablaban de cosas sucias y de lo mucho que ella se divertía en la bañera jugando con su obsequio .

 _“¿Cuándo volverás a mí?_ ”Se preguntó en un suspiro, y vio al rubio sentado lejos de ella meditando.

\- Shaka, has estado bastante ausente este último mes - le dijo, pendiente a sus gestos - ¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros dos? - pregunto al final y rogo a todos los dioses no ser ella la causante de la desdicha de Shaka

\- Todo está bien pequeña - le contesto aun en la misma posición sin moverse ni un poco, Shaina se sintió ligeramente tranquila, que le hablara así era una buena señal - no existe nada que puedas hacer, estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo necesito un tiempo a solas, gracias por comprender.

Shaina simplemente guardo silencio, dándole el espació que él tanto pedía, tal vez algún día se le iba pasar, pero no iba negar que aquella actitud de Shaka le dolía. 

.

.

.

**Dos Días Después**

**Campo de Entrenamiento**

\- Jamás lograras nada si no te concentras lo suficiente - le dijo a Shaina a Heidi, después de haberla tirado fuertemente sobre el suelo - si quieres ser una guerrera vas por mal camino - espeto

\- Pero que agresiva eres Shaina - un feliz Seiya la miraba con diversión acercándose poco a poco hacia las chicas

\- ¿Qué quieres Pegaso? - soltó, fingiendo molestia, no le gustaba que sus alumnas pensaran que ella era débil

\- Solo vine a saludar - dijo el chico con mucha inocencia

\- Estamos entrenando - le dijo la peli verde - y se supone que tu deberías estar haciendo lo mismo - le comento señalando hacia el otro lado del campo donde Aioros, Shaka y Shun se encontraban

\- Estoy en descanso, y pienso que deberías darle un respiro a esta señoritas - afirmo el castaño guiñándoles un ojo a las dos aprendices de Shaina, quienes se ruborizaron hasta más no poder, desventaja de usar máscara - ¿no creen niñas? - y estas no pudieron evitar reírse como colegialas

\- Tres vueltas al campo - pidió Shaina molesta, no le gustaba ver a sus alumnas comportarse como quinceañeras, las chicas solo la miraron con los ojos bien abiertos - ahora - y las dos empezaron a correr antes de que su "dulce" maestra se molestara más

\- Que mala - le dijo Seiya cuando las chicas emprendieron el camino

\- Estamos entrenando, no tienes por qué venir a distraer a mis chicas

\- Eres mala - volvió a soltar y Shaina sonrió - y creo que eres el doble de mala con Heidi ¿Qué te hizo la chica?

\- Nada, no sé qué sea, pero siento que la odio - Seiya se echó a reír - no entiendo por qué Shion insiste, en que las siga entrenando, ya tienen 18, superaron la mayoría de edad hace tiempo para ser un Santo ¿Qué quiere el Maestro de ellas? ¿O que quiere de mí? ¿Qué me vuelve una homicida?

\- No exageres Shainita - comento divertido - sabes que hay muchas cosas más en el Santuario que ellas pueden hacer, eh incluso para ser doncellas tienen que saber defenderse, el entrenamiento es bueno, y Shion solo quiere que todos estemos preparados para cualquier cosa

\- ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije? - cambio de tema, Seiya tenía razón y no quería dársela. Por su lado el castaño la miro extrañado - sobre huir con tu amor - soltó, Seiya se ruborizo - vamos, solo sácala del templo y vete lejos con ella

\- Claro, y mientras tanto medio Santuario clama por mi cabeza ¿Cómo se te ocurre esas cosas?

\- Por favor Seiya, quien los haya visto de cerca sabe que entre ustedes dos, hay algo, hay amor, amor de verdad - Pegaso solo sonrió - no creo que a muchos les importe 

\- No, solo al Patriarca y porque no, a toda la orden dorada, a mis amigos puede que no, pero los demás de seguro me ejecutaran o me encerraran en el cabo Sunion - Shaina no podía parar de reírse - tú te imaginas si me llevo a la diosa del Santuario, claro a nadie le va a importar - soltó divertido también

**xxxxxx**

¿Puedes creerlo? - expreso muy contento Aioros - si este muchacho Elías, demuestra su potencial, será el próximo santo de Cisne, y por su lado Hyoga será el santo de Acuario y Camus, se retirara - siguió mirando hacia el cielo - sé que aún falta tiempo ¿ pero qué crees que Camus haga cuando llegue ese momento? ¿Crees que se quede quede como mentor en el Santuario? Tal vez decida viajar por el mundo - expuso chasqueando los dedos - bueno aún tiene un par de años para pensarlo, yo viajaría por el mundo un tiempo y luego regresaría acá, a ejercer como maestro, me parece lo mejor ¿Tu qué harías? - Quiso saber esperando por una buena respuesta, pero esta no llego - ¿Shaka?

Shaka simplemente no escuchaba lo que Sagitario decía, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, con los ojos bien abiertos y la vista bien fija en un solo punto.

Aioros se plantó a su lado y observo con atención lo que tenía tan distraído al santo de la virgen, y aquello que el santo miraba con tanta atención no era nada menos que Shaina y Seiya.

Verlo así no era normal, y ahora entendía porque de un momento a otro Shaka había dejado de ser ese hombre a veces gruñón pero divertido y sintió pena por su amigo.

\- El amor es una mierda ¿no amigo? - dijo muy cerca al santo de la virgen para llamar su atención

\- ¿What? - respondió Shaka sintiéndose atrapado

\- El amor - le dijo Aioros - es una mierda - Shaka se rasco la nuca - si yo estaba enamorado, me haría muy feliz que esa persona a la quien amo fuera feliz, así no fuera conmigo - explico con tristeza - pero por otro lado es difícil y complicado ignorar el dolor y la desdicha que causa que no sea uno el dueño de esa felicidad.

\- Te entiendo - prosiguió Shaka en un suspiro - es difícil amar y que esa persona ame a alguien más, a veces las cosas no pasan como uno quieren, o pasan como jamás te las imaginaste.

\- Sí - soltó sagitario con naturalidad - debes tener esa cabecita hecha un enredo con todo esto

\- Lamento que estés tan mal por el amor Aioros - dijo Shaka intentando ignorar que no era sagitario quien tenía ese problema - pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con mi cabeza, yo estoy bien

\- Ay amigo como lo lamento - poso su mano sombre el hombro de su compañero - así son las cosas, a veces se gana y otras veces se pierde, y la batalla del amor es la más difícil de todas. Estarás bien Shaka te lo prometo - el rubio lo miro con detenimiento y suspiro.

.

.

.

**En los Doce Templos**

Shaka tomaba una ducha, estaba cansado y no precisamente por el entrenamiento, su mente lo tenía agotado, llevaba mucho pensando y pensaba demasiado, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan agobiado y sumamente confundido.

La charla con Aioros le había dado una pequeña idea de cuál era su situación y porque en cierta medida se sintió tan egoísta.

Le alegraba mucho que Shaina estaba bien, que fuera feliz, eso a él le encantaba, sentir a su amiga con tanta alegría y menos drama en su vida, le trasmitía mucha tranquila, pero como le había dicho sagitario, él no era el causante de esa armonía, y eso en cierta forma le dolía.

Salió del baño con una toalla a la cintura, seco el exceso de agua de su cabello y se dispuso a vestirse, sintió la suavidad del aire y recordó la única a vez que Shaina había estado en su cuarto, recordó su perfume, sus bellos ojos verdes y la suavidad de sus labios.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se maldijo por estar nuevamente pensado en ella, si no había nada que él pudiera hacer, era mejor olvidarla y eso no estaba siendo para nada sencillo.

Se terminó de vestir, y decidió dar un paseo por la sala de los Sales Gemelos, aquel lugar en otra época le traía mucha paz, ahora ni eso le servía, una presencia en su templo lo saco de sus meditaciones, se molestó y mucho.

Salió corriendo al encuentro de aquel inapropiado invasor.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? - Le pregunto a uno muy sonriente Heidi, que entraba a su templo como si nada, con una bolsa llena de víveres - ¿Tengo que volver a preguntar? - espeto molesto

\- No, es que - se puso algo nerviosa - traje algo para tu despensa - comento ofreciéndole la bolsa, Shaka no se molestó en recibirla - sé que te encantara lo que traje, hay algo de fruta…

\- Ese no es tu trabajo

\- Lo sé y te pido que me disculpes - le dijo con una sonrisa que si Shaka hubiera visto, le molestado más de lo que ya estaba - pensé que necesitabas ayuda - finalizo con una sensual sonrisa

\- Gracias - contesto él extendiendo la mano para recibir la bolsa - ahora puedes irte

\- Puedo ayudarte en algo más, tal vez…

\- No deberías estar aquí - gruño - no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero ya es hora de que te vayas - ella agacho la cabeza se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

**xxxxxx**

Shaina iba subiendo los templos con mucha pereza, tenía una entrevista con el Maestro y aquellas reuniones realmente le aburrían, por lo general, era para llamarle la atención por no controlar a sus pubertas y hormononales aprendices, niñas para dar problemas.

Se encontró entre leo y virgo y pensó que en realidad extrañaba a Shaka hasta más no poder, y no estaba dispuesta a soportar ni un minuto más la actitud tan agobiante y majadera que había adoptado el santo.

Por lo que se prometió que después de hablar con el maestro, pasaría al sexto templo y obligaría a Shaka a decirle lo que pasaba, tenía que hacerlo, y es que Shaka se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza, no podía dejar de pensar en él y le molestaba que las cosas entre ellos no estuvieran bien.

Si algo entre ellos pasaba, seria fabuloso, pero si volvían a hacer los amigos de antes, podía conformarse con eso, de lo que estaba segura es que no le iba a dar más espació al aquel hombre, fuera lo que fuera, él debería que hablar, ella no se marcharía de aquel templo sin una buena explicación, no se daría por vencida, no permitiría que Shaka escapara de ella también.

\- Buenas tardes Maestra - le saludo una sonriente Heidi saliendo de la casa de virgo, Shaina solo quiso morirse en ese mismo momento

\- Hola Heidi ¿se puede saber qué haces en los templos?

Estaba molesta, realmente molesta, como era posible que su aprendiz, para nada talentosa en el arte de la guerra estaba en los templos, y más exactamente que estaba saliendo tan feliz y complaciente de la casa de virgo.

Y es que esa sonrisa perfecta, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos verdes y esos grandes senos, le daban la posibilidad de tener al hombre que ella quisiera, él que se le diera la gana, un par de santos de oro hablado alguna vez de la niña, y al pasar se robaba la mirada de todos, incluso podía jurar que pillo en algún momento al mismo Saga mirándole el trasero y es por eso que no podía entender.

¿Por qué Shaka? ¿Por qué Heidi estaba tan obsesionada con Shaka?

\- Vine a traer algunos víveres para Shaka.

Shaina quería golpearla, quería darle una patada tan fuerte que la mandara justo hasta la entrada del Santuario, esa mojigatería, esa mirada coqueta y desafiante, no le agradaba, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

\- El señor Shaka, no se te olvide y además, _ese_ no es tu trabajo - le dijo con sombría molestia, haciendo que Heidi borrara su sonrisa.

Menos mal la joven no pudo ver como de los ojos de Shaina salían chispas, y es que si no fuera por las leyes del Santuario la hubiera matado ahí mismo, ella no solo había ignorado una regla.

\- Lo sé - trato de disculparse

\- Buenos días Shaina - saludo Shaka, saliendo como si nada, con ropa casual y con el pelo mojado - ¿Para dónde vas? - le dijo con tranquilidad

\- Voy a verme con el Maestro - le contesto con las voz entrecortada y como siempre agradeció a su máscara por ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban por desbordarse.

 _“Era eso”_ pensó _“por eso tan distante, porque esta con ella”_ intento no quebrarse y respiro profundo, tratando de mantener su cosmos tranquilo para que Shaka no supiera lo mucho que aquella verdad le dolía.

\- Pasa - le dijo extrañado.

No entendía la rabia de Shaina, sí, Heidi había violado una norma, pero no era para tanto, él también estaba molesto, por él fuera hubiera mando a la niña unos cuantos días al calabozo, para que entendiera que las reglas del Santuario no sé rompía ¿pero quién era él para pedir respeto, cuando él también había infringido la ley en algún momento?

\- Gracias - le contesto con rabia y paso casi empujándolo - Espero Heidi que no te quedes por los templos fisgoneando, no deberías estar aquí - fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse por los pasillos de virgo.

.

.

.

**_Esa Noche_ **

**_Turno de la Noche, Oeste del Santuario_ **

Shaina había tenido un pésimo día, primero, la sorpresa de Heidi y Shaka, luego tuvo que soportar por dos largas horas, un sermón por parte de Shion, acerca de cómo controlar a los aprendices, y después se le fue la mano con Heidi, con el castigo que le impuso.

Casi mata a la chica de un golpe, cuando se le enfrento con alevosía, lo que le costó un buen llamado de atención por parte de la mismísima Athena; y como si no fuera suficiente esa noche tenia guardia, tenía que ver a Shaka.

Se vieron muy furiosa con él, molesta, defraudada.

Heidi apenas había cumplido los 18 y él ya estaba sobre ella, dejo crecer a la niña por un tiempo, para simplemente hacer lo que todos los hombres hacían, Shaka resulto ser un idiota como todos.

Ahí estaba, escabulléndose con Heidi en el templo de virgo, definitivamente odiaba los hombres, odiaba a Shaka de Virgo.

Lo miro con rabia apenas llego a su puesto, y se prometió no dejar que él viera su molestia, por lo que decidió no quitarse su máscara, lo que era absurdo cuando a él se le facilitaba tanto mirar dentro de ella. 

\- Llegas tarde - le saludo Shaka, Shaina solo torció la boca

\- Perdón - mintió, no se arrepentía de nada - solo fueron unos minutos, no es para tanto

\- Una hora, no son unos minutos

\- De acuerdo, pasa el reporte y que sea Athena o el Patriarca los que me hagan el llamado de atención, no estoy para tus sermones, suficientes tuve hoy

\- Soy tu superior y me debes respeto.

Shaka se molestó demasiado, desde que vio a Shaina esa mañana la percibió alterada, y es que mal humor de la italiana no había desaparecido en lo más mínimo, por lo que no le pareció para nada adecuado su forma de dirigirse a él.

No discutir, pero simplemente Shaina lo alteraba y últimamente no estaba en armonía como antes quería, todo lo irritaba y molestaba y aquella pequeña de ojos verdes era quien más lo indisponía.

\- Ja - soltó ella con ironía - ¿Respeto? ¿Tú me quieres hablar de respeto?

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - refuto molesto y estaba vez se giró hacia ella pero aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados 

\- ¿Por qué debería respetarte yo a ti, si tu no me respetas a mí?

\- Oye sé que en este momento no tenemos la mejor de las conversaciones, pero fuera de eso no recuerdo haberte faltado al respeto.

\- Eres igual a todos los hombres - Shaka frunció el ceño - me descuido un momento y ya estas con tus garras encima de Heidi, pero claro, ella ya no es una niña, o eso es lo que piensas ¿cierto? - El dorado se quedó sin palabras, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo - escúchame bien Shaka, o te comportas, o tendrás problemas no solo conmigo, sino con el gran Maestro

\- ¿Ese es tu problema? - Dijo casi en un grito, Shaina esperaba algo así, por lo que no la tomó por sorpresa - ¿Crees que duermo con esa niña? ¿Qué espere a que cumpliera los dieciocho para caerle encima? La verdad esperaba más de ti Shaina de Ofiuco. 

\- Eres un idiota - le dijo con los ojos aguados, emprendiendo la marcha para irse de aquel lugar

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- No quiero estar contigo - lo confronto - no quiero más este turno aquí contigo, me voy, mañana pediré el cambio, hoy has lo que quieras, acúsame con quien se te dé la gana - se dio la vuelta y se fue molesta sin darle la oportunidad a Shaka de defenderse.

.

.

**xxxxxx**

Entro a la cabaña y se recostó sobre la madera de la puerta. Suspiro.

\- ¿Todo está bien Shaina? - le pregunto Marín viéndola allí parada - ¿no deberías estar en la guardia?

\- Tengo una migraña terrible - le dijo para evitar el tema

\- ¿Segura? - Quiso saber su amiga, en todo el día la cobra había tenido un genio de los mil demonios - hay aspirinas en el botiquín, toma una y descansa

\- Eso hare - le dijo emprendiendo el camino hacia su habitación

\- Oye ¿Segura que estas bien? - La peli verde asintió - bueno, me voy mañana a las cuatro de la mañana, salgo a una misión, es el día libre de June así que no regresara hasta mañana y muy tarde, ya sabes - le dijo sonriendo, su amiga solo levanto la mano en señal de despedida y se encerró en el cuarto - ¿Qué tienes Shaina? - susurro

**xxxxx**

"Nunca me sentí tan solo   
Como cuando ayer   
De pronto lo entendí   
Mientras callaba   
La vida me dijo a gritos   
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí"

Fragmento Que Lloro. Sin Bandera.

Shaina entro en intentar su habitación ligeramente iluminada por la luz de la luna, se sintió agotada y triste, se despojó de su máscara, se puso un camisón y se acostó en su cama, para dormir, pero su mente como siempre tan despierta no le daba tregua.

No había ninguna razón para haber actuado como lo hizo ¿Por qué esa absurda pelea con Shaka? Celos, no había otra palabra, había interpretado de la forma más vergonzosa una escena de celos.

Shaka era solo su amigo, o alguna vez lo fue, no le pertenecía, no era de ella, si él estaba con Heidi, ese era problema solo de él no ella, su alumna ya no era una niña, y pronto se convertiría en una doncella seguramente.

Shaka y Heidi solo tenían que mantener su relación en secreto unos meses más, hasta que a ella le asignaran una tarea, apenas dejara de ser una aprendiz, Shaka y ella podrían gritar su relación al mundo. 

No ser egoísta, no planeaba que nada de eso pasara de la forma en que quería, si Shaka estaba feliz, eso era bueno, pero no podía soportar la idea de que ella otra vez había dejado escapar al dorado, que sus miedos y sus traumas le falta impedido estar con él.

Heidi de seguro era perfecta, no temía y no se avergonzaba de sí misma, para ella debería ser fácil disfrutar de su sexualidad, la rubia, esa tonta, si podía entregarle a él lo que ella no fue capaz de darle.

Se echó a llorar, no quería eso, no lo quería, porque Shaka no debería estar durmiendo con Heidi, no, él debería estar soñando con ella, ella y solo ella debería seducirlo, pero esa batalla estaba perdida, Shaina había perdido, no era justo, y era absurdo no pelear por lo que por derecho le correspondía.

Otra vez estaba sola, la única persona, que la había hecho sentir, amada y valiosa, se había ido de su lado, y se maldijo por haberle suplicado a los dioses que él volviera a ella, él nunca le perteneció, jamás fue de ella , al final se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

**_A la Mañana Siguiente_ **

“Solo me alienta el deseo divino de hacerte mía   
más me destruye la incertidumbre que estoy pasando,   
y es que la nieve cruel de los años mi cuerpo enfría,   
y se me agota ya la paciencia por ti esperando.   
Y se me agota ya la paciencia por ti esperando ”.

Fragmento Idilio. Willie Colon

**_Campo Femenino - Cabaña_ **

Un golpe en la puerta de la entrada la despertó, adormilada se hundió entre las sabanas, fuera el fuera, ojala se largara, se dio la vuelta y se tapó con una almohada la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué Marín no abre esa maldita puerta? - pregunto, ya que los golpes eran insistentes.

Se puso de pie realmente molesta y recordó, casi como una boba que Marín se había ido en la madrugada a una misión.

\- Maldita sea - grito y se dirigió a la puerta, quien fuera, lo iba a matar - ojala sea algo importante.

Estaba tan molesta que olvido ponerse su máscara, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que los varones no tenían permitido entrar allí.

Pero para su sorpresa y rompiendo todas las leyes del Santuario unos indescifrables ojos azules, la observaban desde el umbral.

\- ¿Shaka, Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? - Le dijo halándolo hacia dentro - ¿sabes lo que pasara si alguien te ve?

Cerró la puerta con disgusto y se recargo sobre ella, esperando una buena explicación de aquella intromisión.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo entrar y salir de cualquier lado sin ser detectado? Nadie me vio.

Shaina seguía esperando esa buena explicación y recordó que su pequeña pijama no dejaba nada a la imaginación, así que intento cubrir con sus brazos su bien pronunciado escote y pidió por que alguna especie de magia le alargara el ruedo a ese pequeñísimo camisón.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo - sentí la incomodidad de Shaina con sus fachas y por un momento eso le agrado, se veía inocente y extraordinariamente bella. 

\- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo

—Entonces solo escucharas - le dijo con tanta serenidad y Shiana pensó que se burlaba de ella - no me acuesto con tu aprendiz, no lo hago con nadie - la peliverde solo hizo una mueca - ¿me crees cierto?

\- Sí ¿Ya te puedes ir?

\- No ¿por qué no me crees?

— Claro que no te creo ¿o por qué otra razón ella estaba en tu templo? Porque te recuerdo que ella no debería estar allí, la verdad esperaba más de ti Shaka de Virgo — escupió con tanta rabia que deseo tener veneno en sus palabras y por un momento olvido su vergüenza

— No sé cómo lo hizo, le dio una excusa muy convincente a Mu en el primer templo y llego al mío, con víveres — explico intentando no perder la cordura — pero la saque tan rápido como entro.

Shaina guardo silencio, Heidi era muy mala en el campo de batalla pero muy buena para mentir, no le extrañaba que de alguna forma hubiera encontrado la manera de llegar a Shaka, ojala tuviera esa misma habilidad para todo.

— ¿Y debo creerte?

No pensaba ceder tan rápido, además Shaka llevaba días comportándose como un cretino, se lo merecía, todos esos días, solo sentándose a su lado como si ella fuera una extraña se los iba a cobrar. 

— Sí, eso tienes que hacer — se corrigió — eso deberías hacer, como mi amiga

— ¿Tu amiga? — Se exalto ¿en serio Shaka le hablaba de amistad? De verdad que el hombre poseía una doble moral — llevas un mes sin hablarme ¿cuál amiga, si parece que apenas me soportas?

— Solamente no quiero confundirte — le dijo bajando la cabeza.

Shaina aun seguida recargada sobre la puerta, y lo miro pidiendo por más información

— Creo que no eh sido una buena ayuda, tu eres muy fuerte — la chica se cruzó de brazo y siguió mirándolo con curiosidad — solucionaste todo sola.

Ella seguía sin entender, ojala Shaka fuera más directo. 

\- Sé que te fue tan bien con Milo, que las cosas van de maravilla ahora con Seiya, y yo no quería estar ahí y entorpecer todo, yo no quiero… derrumbar tu felicidad, sé lo mucho que te costó y tal vez mi amistad solo te confunda, y no es justo contigo.

Shaina no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿era en serio? Eso tenía que ser una maldita broma, porque si así eran las cosas, no era justo, no era justo su comportamiento, no lo era para nada.

Shaka no la había escuchado nunca, no le pudo contar nada de lo que había pasado porque él la había hecho a un lado, y simplemente ella pensó que cuando todo eso pasara, cuando lo que estaba pasando en esa cabecita rubia se fuera, ella le podría contar lo que realmente sintió.

Pero no, el prefirió hacerla a un lado, pensar lo que se le daba la gana, y rezar por su “felicidad”.

\- Es el colmo - Soltó molesta, confundida, atónita y es que ya ni sabía cómo se sintió - yo rechace la salida con Milo, eso hice, pero tu no me quisiste escuchar - Shaka se sent como un idiota - y Seiya resulta que está muy enamorado y no soy yo esa persona, solo somos amigos. Pero eso no justifica que te revuelques con Heidi.

No sabía porque traía a colación otra vez ese tema, pero si Shaka estaba con la rubia solo por molestarla a ella, por venganza o por olvidarla no era correcto, para nada correcto. 

\- Que yo no tengo nada con ella - explico exasperado - no sé qué sea lo que tiene Heidi, pero la odio

— ¿Entonces cuál es tu maldito problema? — Quiso saber, de verdad quiso saber — Porque no te creo que el simple hecho de que yo estuviera con Seiya te haya llevado a actuar tan de buena fe, y si es así no me parece justo que me hayas hecho a un lado solo por eso ¿Qué te pasa? 

— Mi maldito problema eres tu — le dijo acercándose a ella, arrinconándola contra la puerta y él y es que ya no podía ocultarlo más — te lo dije, te dije que no sabría que hacer si llegase a estar enamorado y eso fue lo que paso, tu eres mi problema desde hace tiempo, me molesto mucho la idea de que salieras con Milo, no puedo sentarme a meditar ni tan solo un momento, porque en lo único que pienso es que en tu mente siempre esta Seiya.

Se alejó para verla mejor

\- Me molesta imaginarte en la bañera suspirando y que mientras llegas al clímax, dices el nombre de él, cuando el que deberías gritar es el mío - soltó en un suspiro.

Por fin lo dicho, era verdad, él necesitaba tener a Shaina lejos, para olvidarse de ella, para darle el espacio suficiente para que fuera feliz al lado del Pegaso, ahora empezaba sospechar que hubiera sido mejor haber pedido el cambio de guardia.

Pero prefería tener a Shaina como su amiga a no tenerla del todo, se había negado a creer en ese sentimiento que crecía de la nada, pero no podía tapar el sol con un dedo.

\- Te metiste en mi cabeza como no te lo imaginas, y te amo, te amo y te amo, más de lo que te puedes creer, te amo demasiado, tanto que duele… y

\- Te amo - la escucho decir

\- ¿What?

\- No dije nada, eras tú el que estaba hablando - intento cambiar de tema.

No decirlo así y ni siquiera supo porque lo dijo, no estaba pensando, solo escuchaba quería a Shaka y las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca, como si no tuviera control de ellas.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - pero él había escuchado claramente, solo quería oírla una vez más

\- Que no - se ahogó - no es el nombre de Seiya el que susurro cuando ... estoy en la bañera - soltó sorprendiendo a Shaka, dejándolo totalmente desarmado - No es el nombre de él el que grito cuando llego al clímax, es el tuyo, siempre había sido el tuyo - Shaka suspiro y ella lo miro como un conejo asustado - desde que me dijiste que me auto conociera, eh pensado en ti, has estado en mis pensamientos _todo_ este tiempo, e inconscientemente eh dicho tu nombre, pensé, en un principio y durante mucho tiempo que la razón por la que siempre pensaba en ti, era porque tú me diste la idea, porque la plantaste en mi cabeza, jugaste con mi mente Shaka - él intento protestar, ella lo acallo poniendo su dedo sobre sus labios - no digas nada - pidió - sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, y que jamás fue tu intención, pero es así, ya lo sabes, y no lo supe hasta que hable con Seiya aquella tarde en el restaurante, y cuando quise decírtelo, tu solo me dejaste sola, me hiciste a un lado, eres un maldito idiota - finalizo recordando que estaba molesta con él

\- Te lo dije - sonrieron - te dije que era un idiota, pero jamás quisiste escucharme. Sabes, necesitamos más comunicación tu yo - le sugirió

\- Tal vez deberíamos agradecerle a Heidi, de no ser por ella no hubiéramos hablado, o más bien confesado, ahora pienso que fui muy dura con ella.

\- Pues gracias Heidi - se miraron por un largo rato, Shaka se acercó a ella y la beso tiernamente, ella correspondió al beso.

\- Me encanta tu boca - le dijo separándose un poco, él le sonrió y volvió a besarla - Marín no volverá hasta mañana y June no apariencia hasta la noche - le dijo aun el beso y señalando con su dedo hacia su habitación - mi cuarto esta allá

\- Espera ¿Segura? - La aparto para mirarla a los ojos - ¿no crees que vamos muy rápido? - bromeo 

\- Sí, estoy segura, vamos, quiero saber que más sabe hacer esa boca tuya - lo tomo de la mano y lo dirigió hacia su habitación, sonrió - estoy lista

Shaka se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa pícara, esperando a que todo eso fuera una broma, no quería presionarla, ya lo había intentado una vez y había sido un completo desastre.

¿Por qué no ir despacio?

Shaina por su parte pareció sospechar sus pensamientos y se quitó el camisón, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo escultural, pues bajo aquella prenda, solo unas pantaletas la cubrían.

Shaina iba enserio, eso de por si era un gran avance, por lo que Shaka se despojó de su armadura y se acercó a ella con delicadeza, acarició su piel pálida y la beso en el cuello, para luego tumbarla sobre la cama.

La acaricio con cuidado, pendiente a sus movimientos, de su respiración, ella, por su parte estaba tranquila, nerviosa pero extrañamente tranquila, él se lo había dicho, lo lograría cuando se sintiera segura, y con Shaka siempre estaba segura. 

Las fuertes manos masculinas se posaron sobre su pecho, por un momento ella tuvo miedo, pero se obligó a dejar ese sentimiento de lado.

\- Sigue - le susurró al oído.

Por lo que Shaka con delicadeza apretó su seno izquierdo, y mientras buscaba con su lengua la de ella, toco con la yema de sus dedos, esos pezones firmes y duros, por lo que Shaina tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás para tratar de mantener su respiración controlada y no entrar en pánico.

Shaka sonrió, él le enseño ese truco, ella de verdad se estaba esforzando, por lo que se pidió ser más cuidadoso, no quería que ella saliera espantada, pero estaba deseoso de su carne e introdujo entre su boca el pecho de la chica, muy pendiente de su reacción.

Se alegró al verla y sentirla suspirar de placer, así que continuo con aquel jugueteo mientras la sentía debajo del él restregándose contra su cuerpo varonil, lo que se sintió muy bien. 

\- Que boca - le dijo y él sonrió tranquilo, levanto su vista y se encontró con esos hermosos ojos verdes y sintió como su camisa era levantada por ella, así que la ayudo y se desprendió de la prenda - vamos bien

\- Vamos muy bien - y la beso nuevamente

Los besos era geniales, las caricias mucho mejor y Shaina quiso saber que abría debajo de ese pantalón, así que rápidamente introdujo su blanca mano entre su bragueta, tomando a Shaka por sorpresa, desestabilizando por un rato, pero se recuperó rápidamente y siguió tocando y succionando lo que se hallaba a su paso.

— Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía — le susurro el rubio en el oído y ella sonrió sintiendo su voluminoso pene entre sus manos.

Shaka quería más, y otra vez se pidió ir con cuidado, pero Shaina iba bien, hasta ahora no se había alterado, y parecía disfrutar tanto como él, tampoco era su intención aburrirla y hacerla pensar que él no estaba seguro de lo que está pasando en aquella pequeña habitación.

Se levantó con parsimonia y bajo su rostro hasta quedar sobre el vientre de la chica, y empezó con una sonrisa socarrona abajar la única prenda que aun oprimía aquella bella mujer.

Shaina lo dejo, y se mordido el labio inferior, los malos pensamiento amenazaban con desbordarse, pero ella no lo permitiría, Shaka no era su maestro, Shaka era un hombre de verdad, lo haría, se entregaría a él, esta vez lo haría.

Porque sí, Shaka era suyo, siempre lo fue.

Su feminidad quedo al descubierto, ahora no había nada que la cubriera, estaba expuesta a Shaka y se sintió en desventaja, se inclinó sobre la cama y torpemente intento bajar el pantalón de su amante, siendo ayudada en el trayecto por él.

Se sintió nerviosa e inexperta, pero sabía que Shaka le ayudaría, siempre estaba ahí parala, y por fin pudo ver qué se escondía debajo de esa capa de misticismo y casi castidad en la que encasillaban a Shaka de Virgo.

Vio su pene erecto urgido por más, así que se recostó sobre la cama y espero a que él continuase, grande fue su sorpresa cuando Shaka en vez de penetrarla, uso su lengua para tocarla.

\- Si - mando su cabeza hacia atrás y con sus manos empujo más el rostro de Shaka hasta su zona genital —sabía que esa boca era una maravilla - Shaka soltó una carcajada y continuo en su labor. 

Era una caricia realmente placentera, la lengua de Shaka recorría peligrosamente toda su vagina y lo hacía también que no dejaba derramar ni una sola gota.

El sexo era bueno, se sintió genial y Shaka era un experto, era consciente de que no tenía mucha experiencia en el tema, pero juraría ante cualquiera lo buen amante que era aquel hombre que besaba su zona húmeda y caliente, y quiso saber que más sabia hacer el rubio.

Si así de bueno era con su lengua que tan bueno era con su pene, lo jalo hacia ella, para poderlo ver a los ojos, para mirarlo con lujuria.

Y ahí estaba él con su sonrisa perversa, con la que ella soñaba en la bañera.

Con agilidad lo tumbo sobre la cama y lo dejo bajo ella, estaba sorprendía, hacia unos meses temía a que todo eso pasara y ahora, estaba ahí encima de Shaka de Virgo, con las que todas querían dormir, y sonrió con malicia.

Tomo su miembro endurecido, entre sus manos, era fuerte, no estaba mal, y pensó en lo maravilloso que era Shaka, su abdomen marcado, sus nalgas bien formadas y su pene pidiendo por ella, así que lo dejo entrar y se estremeció, menos mal había practicado con Lucas, o de seguro eso habría dolido.

Se dejó caer sobre él, sintió su falo dentro de ella, erguido y fuerte, y empezó a moverse según su cuerpo se lo pedía, echo su cabeza hacia atrás, y cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de Shaka.

Él estaba bastante excitado con la imagen de Shaina sobre sí, solo se mordía el labio y sostenía sus caderas ayudándole a moverse, lo estaba disfrutando, ambos lo estaban disfrutando.

Ella tomo sus manos, y lo obligo a tocar sus senos, esa caricia le encantaban, ahora habían dos manos tocando sus dos pechos, y eso era genial, así que se movió con más fuerza, pidiendo por más.

Shaka no cambio de posición, aunque sentía ganas de hacerlo, quería que Shaina disfrutara, que gozara como tenía que hacerlo, así que la toco, como ella quería, y la escucho gemir sobre él más, cada vez más, y se movió con más fuerza, y ella se estremeció.

— Sí — la escucho decir.

Por lo que él continuo con aquellas caricias, era hermosa, sexy, perfecta, que lindas se veían las mujeres en esa posición, se sentía delicioso, para una joven sin experiencia lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

¿Cómo era que había dejado eso de lado? ¿Cómo era que se había negado al sexo durante tantos años? Cuándo disfrutar de otro era tan sumamente placentero.

— Más — pidió ella.

Shaka intento moverse con más fuerza, mientras sentía como ella abría más sus piernas, ella quería sentirlo más adentro y él quería entrar más. 

— Sí — estaba vez fue Shaka quien lo dijo. Sentir a Shaina al rededor suyo, era genial, ella se movía con pasión, con gran agilidad.

Ella quería más y se sintió sucia, pero no importaba, así que lo grito.

Shaka estaba gozando como nunca, aquella mujer sabia lo hacía, sus movimientos, su cuerpo era un deleite para todas las fibras de su piel, así que dejo de tocar sus pechos, y la sostuvo fuerte de la cadera, para hacerla moverse con más ganas.

Ella aún estaba con la cabeza hacia tras, sentía que tenía que verlo, pero estaba disfrutando tanto en esa posición, que se quedó un poco más así, al fin bajo la mirada, y lo vio mordiéndose los labios y ella quiso eso también. 

Se acercó a su boca y lo beso con fuerza, mordisqueando también, jadeando, con él adentro, y sintió más duro su pene, y le encanto, eso le encanto, así que volvió a cerrar los ojos y dejo caer su cabellera sobre él, sosteniéndose con sus manos sobre el colchón.

Su movimiento se hizo más rápido, con fuerza, hasta que Shaka hizo algo realmente peligroso, colocar su dedo sobre la entrada de su vagina, eso la enloqueció más, estaba tocando en su zona más erógena, así que grito de placer, no le importaba si la oían, le importaba un comino todos los demás, por ella se quedaría a vivir allí de ser necesario.

Quiso más, y pido por más, y Shaka acato su orden muy obediente, tocando exactamente donde ella quería, y como ella quería.

Sabía que no soportaría por más tiempo, lo beso, pero tuvo que alejarse por que no podía respirar y en serio necesitaba gritar, gritar de placer.

Shaka no podía creer lo que estaba pasado, había tomado el celibato para mejorar su ser, y ahora todo su esfuerzo había quedado en la basura, pero no se arrepentía de nada, el sexo era bueno, el mismo lo había dicho, y el sexo con Shaina era mucho mejor.

No había tenido una mujer tan buena como Shaina, lo distraía, lo sacaba de quicio, lo excitaba hasta más no poder, su respiración y sus jadeos lo divertían demasiado, era delicioso tenerla así, verla así y no estaba seguro que tanto más podía soportar.

La respiración de Shaina cambio y él se dio cuenta que ella estaba más que lista, sus suplicas, sus movimientos, ella lo quería, así que se dejó llevar, y ella volvió a gemir con más fuerza.

Su pene se había endurecido mucho más, la eyaculación estaba próxima y esa era la mejor parte, sintió como el líquido de ella empavaba sus piernas, así que se permitió el gusto de liberarse también, derramar su semilla dentro de ella había sido glorioso.

Shaina había tenido un gran orgasmo, su humedad y su respiración eran prueba de ello, la miro a los ojos y ella le sonrió, lo había hecho, había por fin superado su miedo, y lo había hecho con él. 

La jalo hacia a él y la beso con ternura mientras ella temblaba entre sus brazos.

— Creo que me escucharon en todo el Santuario — le dijo ella tumbándose a su lado — pero no pude evitarlo

— No te preocupes — le tranquilizo acariciándole la cara y mirándola con dulzura, mientras ella aún seguía intentando recomponerse — puse un campo de energía alrededor de la cabaña, nadie nos escuchó — rio — casi pierdo la concentración, y estuve a punto de dejarla caer un par de veces, pero la mantuve.

Ella se rio a su lado, que bueno era Shaka, estaba haciendo dos cosas al mismo tiempo

— Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, pequeña — le dijo mientras ella abría sus ojos para mirarlo

— Lo sé.

Se acercó más a él y dejo que la envolviera entre sus brazos, aun temblando, y sonriendo como tonta, se quedaron ahí por unos cuantos minutos, el silencio entre ellos rara vez fue incomodo, y pensó en que bueno había sido todo eso, lo haría cada vez que se le diera la gana.

Y como siempre Shaka leyendo sus pensamientos comenzó a tocarla nuevamente, jugueteando con sus pezones, y Shaina se sorprendió de lo rápido que él se había repuesto, y lo dejo jugar, dándole espació para que él se acomodara sobre ella.

En esta ocasión no hubieron muchos preámbulos, Shaka entre como si nada y ella solo pudo suspirar sintiéndolo otra vez así.

Shaka estaba más ansioso de ella que hace rato, sin su miedo, se libremente entrar sin invitación alguna, quería volverla escuchar, quería volverla a sentir a su alrededor, quería escucharla gemir.

Enredo sus cabellos verdes entre sus dedos, y entraba y salía de ella, mientras la besaba, así se la imagino en más de una ocasión, cuando ella le hablaba de sus noches en la bañera, él no pudo evitar imaginársela así, bajo él pidiendo por más.

Shaina resulto ser muy golosa, lo apretaba con sus piernas y se aferraba a su espalda con desesperación.

— Sí, así — la escucho decir, y continuo como ella quería.

Shaina se había convertido en un verdadero dolor de cabeza, no podía sacársela de la mente, no sabía en qué momento se había enamorado de ella, seguramente desde la primera vez que entablaron una conversación.

En aquel momento a él le pareció una mujer sumamente sencilla y no se equivocó.

Él se había negado a ese sentimiento, lo había evadido hasta tal punto, que actuaba de tal forma, negando que la amaba, mintiéndose así mismo, negándose a estar enamorado.

Shaina bajo de él se esforzaba por llevarle el ritmo, lo quería ya, pero quería que no acabara nunca, aquella penetración, aquellos movimientos la estaban llevando al límite.

Sintió su abdomen entumecerse, y se aferró con fuerza para que no la soltase, para que siguiera ahí, donde estaba sin parar, no quería que parara, así que el empujo más, moviéndose con tanta habilidad que no podía dejar de pensar lo exquisito que era todo eso, lo apretó con más fuerza, y se movió justo así donde ya sentía que iba a estallar algo dentro de ella, sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se tensó.

— Shaka — soltó, igual que lo hacía cuando estaba en la bañera, y se alegró porque esa vez, él si estaba allí, presente.

Se sintió liberarse y él como todo un caballero que deja bien terminada a una mujer, se liberó después.

Mando su cabeza hacia atrás más agotada que antes, más jadeante también, respiro y sentí las manos de Shaka acariciando su frente para luego depositar un beso en ella, al fin cada pieza de su vida encajaban perfectamente, estaba feliz, por primera vez en su vida, tenía una felicidad completa.

Sonrió, a pesar de que todo había terminado, Shaka seguía ahí sobre y dentro de ella, se reconforto al darse cuenta que como ella, él estaba agotado, al fin se acostó a su lado, estiro su brazo para abrazarla y allí se quedó dormida sobre el fuerte dorso de aquel guerrero.

.

.

.

**Fin**

Saint Seiya es una Obra de Masami Kurumada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta acá...nos estamos leyendo. 
> 
> No olviden leer el epilogo. 
> 
> Les dejo los link de las canciones que aparecen en este capítulo. 
> 
> Que lloro de Sin Bandera https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Le_BJUeLkaA  
> Paraíso de Fonseca https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DELdudT0RmA  
> Idilio de Willie Colon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DELdudT0RmA


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Abrió sus ojos verdes y se quedó acostada sobre las suaves mantas de aquella habitación mirando hacia el techo, se desperezo por un segundo y miro hacia la ventana donde una poca luz entraba, sonrió satisfecha, observo su mano para apreciar la sortija que adornaba su dedo anular, ahora era la esposa de alguien.

Se incorporó en la cama y tomo un sobre blanco que reposaba en la mesa de noche y recordó que este tenía que ser abierto justo ese día, pues así se lo habían pedido, observo las letras finamente escritas en el papel y sonrió al ver la pulcra caligrafía de su padre.

 _“Para mi querida hija”_ Estaba escrito sobre el papel.

Deslizo su blanca mano por el sobre y saco la carta que aguardaba dentro.

.

.

_Hija mía_

_Hoy empiezas una nueva etapa en tu vida y quiero que sepas mi pequeña niña que aunque me entristece que hoy ya no esté a mi lado, me hace sumamente feliz que hayas encontrado a un hombre maravilloso el cual tiene el privilegio de llamarte su esposa._

_Y sé, que como te enseñamos tu madre y yo, tomaste la decisión correcta, y que ese hombre que hoy se encuentra a tu lado vale la pena y que si lo elegiste es porque era más, que el indicado._

_Así que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos._

_Debo confesarte que hace mucho tiempo no había siquiera imaginado tener esta oportunidad tan bella, jamás se me paso por la cabeza tener una familia y que tú y tu madre fueran parte de mi vida y de mi existencia._

_Cuando le pedí matrimonio a tu madre estaba completamente nervioso, te confieso que fue apresurado, y que a pesar de que no llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, yo sabía que ella, simplemente ella era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida._

_Para mi sorpresa y mi gran felicidad ella dijo que si, con esa bella sonrisa que tu heredaste a la perfección._

_Nunca creí que se pudiera amar más, pero cuando llegaste tú supe que el amor es mucho más grande y que la felicidad nunca tiene fin, pues eres maravillosa, tú y tu madre lo son._

_Recuerdo tus primeros pasos, tus primeras palabras, y la inocencia de tus ojos verdes corriendo con los brazos abiertos gritando tiernamente, papito, para recibirme con el más fuerte de los abrazos, con el abrazo más noble, puro y lleno de amor._

_Hija mía espero que seas muy feliz, quiero que te levantes cada mañana y sonrías, que le sonrías a la vida y te sientas orgullosa por el mundo que tu madre y yo hemos construido para ti._

_Te deseo la mayor de las suertes y que la tristeza se aparte de tu camino._

_Se feliz hija mía, vive cada día y disfruta cada momento al lado de tu esposo, él hoy empieza hacer parte de tu existencia y junto a él debes aprender a crecer y disfrutar los placeres de vivir y tener una familia propia, no hay nada más grato que despertar al lado de quien se ama._

_No te olvides de este par de viejos que siempre esperaremos con los brazos muy abiertos tu regreso._

_Espero con ansias tus visitas y que en una de estas, nos des la maravillosa noticia de que vamos a ser abuelos, ya sabes, necesitamos a alguien a quien malcriar, ahora de que tú ya has crecido y te has convertido en una magnifica mujer._

_Mi pequeñita de ojos verdes, eres el más hermoso de los regalos otorgado por los dioses, la maravilla de ser padre y esposo de dos increíbles mujeres me hace fuerte cada día y no puedo imaginar ni por un momento una vida sin ustedes, porque las amo, las amo y las amo._

_Eres mi orgullo, mi adoración y mi vida entera, te amo mi pequeña niña._

_Con todo el amor del mundo, tu padre._

_._

_._

Termino de leer y no pudo evitar abrazarse al papel y pensar en el cálido cosmos de su padre, aquel hombre que con suma nobleza y sabiduría la convierto en la maravillosa mujer que era hoy en día.

No se equivocaba en sus palabras, ella había elegido bien, y era feliz, muy feliz, sus padres se encargaron de ello, le otorgaron una vida maravillosa y ella con cada día no podía evitar sentirse sumamente agradecida.

A diferencia de su madre, ella sí soñaba con un romance de ensueño, pues era imposible evitarlo cuando creció al lado de tanto amor, de dos personas que se amaban con locura.

Así que ella siempre soñó con tener algo igual, algo tan bello como lo tenían sus padres, las dos personas que le enseñaron que la felicidad siempre está presente.

Un hombre guapo de cuerpo bien formado salió del baño, observo con detenimiento a la que hora era su esposa y se preocupó al verla abrazar un pedazo de papel y llorar en silencio.

— ¿Mi amor por qué lloras? — le pregunto abrazándola con sus fuertes brazos

— Solo estaba leyendo una carta de mi padre — suspiro, era tan sentimental, él por su parte sonrió y acaricio sus bellos cabellos dorados

— El señor Shaka siempre sabe que decir para hacerte llorar ¿no? — Le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras ella sonreía — no llevamos ni 24 horas de casados y ya te ha hecho llorar en dos ocasiones diferentes — finalizo abrazándola

Recordó el brindis de su boda, donde el santo virgo había dicho unas muy bellas palabras y ella no pudo evitar llorar también.

— Debo admitir que siempre le tuve algo de miedo — continuo aun en la misma posición. Ella rio — aunque no tanto como el que le tengo tu madre, siempre pensé que en algún momento la señora Shaina me cortaría las pelotas, aun lo creo — soltó en un suspiro, ella no pudo evitar carcajearse. 

— ¿Sabes que me pide en su carta? — Le pregunto apartándose de él para mirarlo con picardía — que los llenemos de nietos

— Entonces no hay que hacerlos esperar — sugirió él, besándola con locura para luego tumbarla sobre la cama — gracias por hacerme parte de tu familia.

La chica sonrió, dichosa del hombre que la acompañaba, del hombre que sería el padre de sus hijos, y le agradeció al cielo y a los dioses por estar ahí y ahora, y por qué tuvo la maravilloso fortuna de tener a sus padres.

Gracias papá. Gracias mamá

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
